The First Summer of the Rest of their Lives
by PauCev
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione have finished school and now they are spending together the last summer before turning into adults and facing the real world. There are many things unsaid, would them be said before summer is over? RH & HG RR PLZ! Ch 14 FIANLLY! up
1. Graduation Ball

**A/N:** I'm back with one of my wonderful stories (insert here emoticon rolling its eyes)… So at least I'm over the depression that got hold of me a couple of days ago and written something a bit merrier… hope you like it, and please, please, please review and tell me what you think of it! ;)

**Disclaimer**: If anyone thought I own the characters in this story or that I claim ownership over them I am very sorry to disappoint you!

**The first summer of the rest of their lives**

**Chapter I: Graduation Ball**

The Great Hall looked magnificent, during their seven years at Hogwarts none of the now finishing students had seen it like that. Perhaps it was because the famous Harry Potter, national hero, was graduating or just because it was their graduation party and they saw the hall with different eyes. The truth was that the walls covered with silver never-blasting bubbles, the thousands of candles that floated in mid air, the small round glass tables with its silver chairs, and the banner with Hogwart's coat of arms that hang the length of the wall behind the staff table made a beautiful, unforgettable scene.

As the front doors opened and the students came in, formed in a line exactly as they had done seven years ago to face their sorting ceremony, all the guests started clapping and beamed at the in coming teenagers, many of the mothers with tears of pride wetting their eyes. Professor McGonagall came in holding the same piece of parchment from which she had read their names calling them to try on the Sorting Hat; as each of the students was called to receive their diplomas, the hall erupted with applauses and by the time Blaise Zabini step forward, everyone's hands were num from clapping, but nobody really cared, their little children were finishing school.

When all the students had sat at the table their families were occupying, Dumbledore stood up and the Hall went immediately quiet.

"Good night everyone! Welcome to Class' 2008 Graduation Ball. You'll be expecting a speech from me, but these kids had heard me talking too many times and there are only two things I can think to tell them without repeating myself: The first one is that although they are today leaving this school that had been their home for seven years, they are welcome to come back to it whenever they wish to, these doors are forever open. And the second thing is: GOOD LUCK! With whichever path you have chosen to follow."

The hall burst wit applause once again and when it died out Dumbledore raised his goblet and said.

"Before we begin with the feast, I shall propose a toast: to the graduates" Everyone repeated the headmaster's words and drunk to the beaming students.

Food magically appeared at all the tables and the noise level increased as the families turn to eat and talk among themselves. At the largest table in the middle of the Hall sat the entire Weasley family, the Grangers, Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"I can't believe this day has finally come" Said Harry.

"I know, it's weird to think that we are not coming back next September… I'm going to miss it here" Replied Hermione, looking melancholically around.

"Yeah, me too…Though you two shouldn't be complaining, you are going to start new schools after the holidays, I do not understand how you wish to continue studying once we are finally free from it" Said Ron.

"You in turn choose the only carrier for which you don't even need to have gone to school, haven't you Ron?" Said Mrs. Weasley sternly.

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm brilliant at Quidditch" Protested Ron.

"I think you won't be complaining now if you see loads or Tornados badges" Said Harry jokingly.

"Oh no! I may be keeping for the Tornados, but my heart belongs to the Cannons" Answered Ron ceremoniously, everybody snorted.

"So, Hermione, you are going to be a healer?" Asked Bill, serving himself to more pudding.

"Hopefully, well my parents always wanted me to be a doctor, I suppose this is the next best thing… and I rather like it too" She said grinning "I have to wait till the NEWTs results come first though, to see if I get accepted at Medischool"

"As if you had any chance to fail any exam… you have never had and believe me, you are not starting now" Said Harry confidently "Direct your worries to me, will you? I need to pass potions to get to Auror training college".

"Do you know if somebody else is going to Medischool Hermione?" Asked Ginny.

"Susan Bones and Stephen Palmer for sure, nobody from Gryffindor though".

"Stephen Palmer? The tall one with brown hair and deep blue eyes from Ravenclaw?" Giggled Ginny, Hermione nodded and Ron cough, although Harry was sure he heard a "Git" among the cough.

When everybody had eaten and drunk to bursting point, Dumbledore stood up again and the whole Hall followed his league. He flicked his wand and the tables formed a circle around the Great Hall, creating a large dance floor. Another flick and a slow tune started from nowhere. The parents standing in the hall started to dance, and soon some of the students were revolving in the dance floor two.

Back at the table, Harry was looking at Ginny and Charlie who were dancing close by, clearly working up the courage to ask her to dance, Bill was chatting to the sister of one of the graduates who had been at Hogwarts with him and Ron and Hermione sat in silence, looking awkward.

"Emm, would you like to da-dance?" Ron prompted out, looking at Hermione's feet.

"Sure" She said blushing and not quite meeting his gaze.

Ron placed his right hand gingerly on Hermione's back and took hers into his left one, holding her about two feet from him. She giggled and came a bit closer to him, but still keeping a respectable distance. This movement made Ron turn scarlet and look away.

"I should have warned you before you accepted, that I'm a terrible dancer" He mumbled shyly

"If I could handle Victor, I can manage to dance with anyone" Said Hermione laughing. Perhaps it was Hermione criticizing Krum, but Ron seamed cheered up all of the sudden.

"Emm, 'Mione, I've been meaning to ask you… well, it's just that… my parents rented a house at the beach for the holidays and, as it is the last summer we have before having to be responsible and acting like adults, I was wondering if you would like to come and stay with us"

"Sure, I'll have to check with my parents, but I don't think there is going to be any problem" She answered happily, but inside she wondered why it had cost Ron so much to ask her this, after all she had invited her to stay at The Burrow many times before, and this was no different, or was it?

* * *

The song ended and Ginny went back to the table to get a drink, Charlie had taken his mother to dance and the only one left at the table was Harry. He smiled at her and she grinned, the goblet still at her lips, making Harry blush. Ginny had turned into a beautiful young woman, her thick red hair cascaded down her back and a few locks over her faces, framing her cat-shaped green eyes, bottom-like nose and perfect smile. Harry had always liked Ginny as a friend, she was very much like Ron, brave and loyal but had that girly way of understanding things that her brother could never had achieved. A couple of years ago, without him noticing, Harry's feeling toward Ginny had started to change, and by now he knew he was in love with his best friend sister. He hadn't told anyone how he felt, although he thought Hermione knew about it somehow, and he had no idea how Ron was going to react if he found out.

"So, enjoying yourself?" Asked Ginny sarcastically "Come on! You should be dancing, this is your _prom_ after all" She urged him, stretching her hand towards him. He took it and allowed her to lead him to the dance floor, where a much rapid song was being played and they started to dace following it.

* * *

It was tradition that around ten o'clock the parents left the party so the students could enjoy it "as they saw fit" So after congratulating Harry, Ron and Hermione once more, the Grangers, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie and Percy went off with the rest of the adults. Of course, the teachers remained, so nothing wild could occur but the atmosphere relax somewhat all the same.

Now everybody at the Great Hall was dancing and it was really hot inside it, so Ron and Hermione decided to go outside to get some fresh air and where quickly joined by Harry and Ginny, both out of breath from dancing. They sat near the lake, in one of the many benches that ha been conjured there, enjoying the warm summer breeze on their faces.

"So 'Mione, you coming this summer?" Asked Ginny

"Yeah, my parents said it was ok… they assured me I would need a long break to relax before starting Medischool"

"Great, then all of us will be there! Even my older brothers are coming"

"Cool" interjected Harry "Then we can play quidditch four against four… we can persuade either Percy or 'Mione"

"Don't count with me… I won't ride a broomstick ever again"

"Oh, come on!" Said Ron absent-mindly placing his hand over hers "I'll teach you, It'll be fun to have you playing with me" A second later he realized what he had said and done and blushed crimson. Hermione was oblivious to this but Harry and Ginny looked at each other and grinned, both knew perfectly well how Ron felt for Hermione, in fact the only one who didn't know was Hermione

'And if Ron goes on like this, she will never find out' Ginny thought and made a mental note to help his brother overcome this particular issue over the summer.

They spent the rest of the night outside, chatting merely, none of the able to work up the courage to ask the other again to dance. And soon enough it was time to go to bed. The four kids went to Gryffindor common room, three of them for the very last night they would spend there, and yet, although they felt melancholic about leaving the place that, as Dumbledore had put it, had been their home for so long, something in the air that night, back outside, told them that this one was going to be a very interesting summer.


	2. Nonstrip poker

**A/N:** Ok, so I was bored and decided to continue with this story right now… don't know if it is a wise decision but it made… you know what to do ;o)

**Disclaimer**: If anyone thought I own the characters in this story or that I claim ownership over them I am very sorry to disappoint you!

**The first summer of the rest of their lives**

**Chapter II: Non-strip Poker**

There was only one word to describe what was going on at The Burrow: chaos, well more than the usual anyway. As it commonly happened when the Weasley family plus guests went in a trip (or left for Hogwarts), there were open trunks and unpacked clothes everywhere; things that did not had wings were flying around, apparently at their own accord; pets where overexcited so that different kind of noises were heard above the rumbling and everybody was very anxious. Harry and Hermione were too much accustomed to this to be freaked out, in fact they were rather amused by these proceedings, they both came from small quiet families and loved the way the Weasleys had to do things.

As Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had rented the house and wouldn't let Harry or Hermione pay anything, they hired a van that would transport all of the to the beach house and after Mr. Weasley has "examined" it, all the trunks, pet's cages and passengers entered comfortably in it. Two hours later than the time set for their departure, they were leaving The Burrow and speeding to the motorway. The car had four rows of seats including the front ones where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting. At the last one Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione were sitting. The latter was, of course, reading ("What on earth are you reading? We don't have homework anymore, remember?" Ron had pointed out when he saw Hermione taking a have book out of her bag, he hadn't gotten an answer), the two boys were playing chess A/N: Hey! Remember this is a magically altered car, they can play chess in it if they want to ;o) and Ginny was listening to some music from the walkman she had borrowed from Hermione.

"Ha! And I beat you again! Want a re-match?" Asked Ron, his hands still in the air celebrating his third victory in a row

"No thanks, we have the whole summer ahead of us for you to beat me… although, I think it's time we learnt a new game"

"As long as I keep winning, I have no problem" Joked Ron "How about you 'Mione, fancy a break from your reading to loose at chess against me?"

"As appealing as it sound to have you gloating over your victory for the whole trip, I will have to refuse your offer" She said, not laying down her book.

"Ok then, I see there are no gallant losers in this car… So, do you know any good game to teach me Harry?"

"How about poker?" Suggested Harry.

"Poker? Isn't it the game where when you lose you have to take off a piece of clothing?" Asked Fred turning around in his sat to look at Harry.

"I like how that sounds" Said George grinning mischievously.

Ginny, who had taken off the headphones scowled and asked George: "Would you like your little sister taking off her clothes in front of Harry?" At this Harry went brick red.

"Ok, forget about poker" Said George put off

"Actually, you were talking about strip poker… but the game can be played without the need of anyone getting naked" Said Harry, still blushing.

"Ok then… How is it played?" Asked Ron.

"Well, we are going to need a pack of cards, and it would be better if they weren't going to explode during the game."

"There might be a pack at the house, sometimes the owners leave board games and that sort of thing at beach houses" Said Hermione who had finally closed her book.

At that moment Mrs. Weasley turned and told them that they were about to arrive, and ten minutes later they were downloading the car in front of a three-stored large house. It was located at about five miles from the nearest town, surrounded by trees and right next to a private beach. In the first floor there was big kitchen, a living-room, a restroom and a bedroom with a king size bed where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would be sleeping. Then, in the second floor, there were five bedrooms, one for Bill and Charlie, other for Percy (who was sleeping alone because nobody could tolerate his snores), then one for the twins, one for the girls, and the last one for Ron and Harry and two more bathrooms. The topmost floor was a fairly large attic that was clearly used as playroom; there, as Hermione had predicted, they found a number of board games including a pack of cards.

By the time they had all finished unpacking and accommodating their stuff, dinner was ready, so they all went downstairs to help setting the table. It was a warm night and Mr. Weasley had decided they should take advantage of the huge garden and eat outside, so the table, chairs, cutlery and plates were taken there and half an hour later they were enjoying Mrs. Weasely's delicious food. The conversation varied around the table. Mr. Weasley and Percy were discussing some work issues nobody was really interested in; Mrs. Weasley was talking to the girls about the kind of swimming suits she used to use and how she had scandalized her parents with her first bikini (the three of tem were giggling uncontrollably) Bill and Charlie were exchanging commentaries about the quidditch league and Ron, Fred and George were listening to Harry's explanation on how to play poker.

"When we finish dinner I'll show you with the cards and it will be easier for you to understand it."

"I think I got it already" Said Fred grinning "it's going to be a piece of cauldron cake to win."

"I'll play, but if tonight I don't win, we go back to chess, ok?" Said Ron.

"What make the game really exciting is to bet on it" Said Harry, remembering the countless muggle movies about poker and gabling he had seen.

"Yeah, but I don't have any money, so unless we bet on clothes…" Said Ron

"Well, that is actually how strip poker goes" Explained Harry

"And we have already agreed that our little sister is not getting nothing off" Said George menacingly

"We can bet other things" Said Ginny, stepping into the conversation now that her mother had left the table to make some coffee.

"Like what?" Asked Fred suspiciously.

"How about, we bet BB every Flavor Beans, and the one who losses the most has to do a forfeit" She answered simply.

"There's an idea… or we could play strip poker once Ginny has gone to bed" Suggested Fred.

"Well, then you'll see each other naked 'cause I'm not playing anything that involves taking cloths off in front of you lot" Said Hermione indignantly.

"It's Ginny's plan then" Said Harry clapping his hands "Shall we help your mother with all this Ron?" He said pointing at the dishes "and then we can go and play".

When the had done the dishes and entering back the table, all the children (A/N: Fred and George will always count as children) sat in the 'playroom' looking at the cards Harry had display in front of them in order to explain better how the game was played.

"So, whoever gets the higher game wins and takes all the bets, got it?"

There was a general murmur of agreement and Hermione gathered all the cards, mixed hem and dealt them.

After a couple of practicing hands, all the pure-bloods had gotten the gist of the game and were actually having fun. Harry's and Hermione's advantage at knowing how to play beforehand lasted only an hour, after that the twins began to win, something that didn't came as a shock to anyone, given that Fred and George were well none for their abilities with this kind of things. What did surprise them, especially Harry, was that Ginny was doing pretty good, Ron, however, was lousy and by the time Mrs. Weasley sent Charlie to tell them they should go to bed Ron had not only managed to lose all his BB every flavor Beans but also had had Harry and Hermione to lend him some. There was no arguing, Ron had lost; and as Fred and George had tied for first place, they were given the price to choose the loser's punishment.

"Hmm" Said Fred looking malevolently at Ron "This will need some thinking…George do you reckon we should inform these bad-quality poker players of our decision tomorrow?"

"Yes, I think that's the right thing to do" Agreed George, and with one last wicked glace at Ron the twins dissaparated.

"Oh my, this is going to be nasty" Moaned Ron.

"But very funny" Said Ginny grinning.

TO BE CONTINUE

**A/N**: I hate to stop here but its 3 am where I'm writing from and I really don't think anything good can come out of my head at this time… besides, I don't want to spoil this for Ron, or rather, for the twins… ;o) I also know that nothing much has happened yet but I promise there are some big things ahead so, stay tuned and please, please, please review!


	3. With a little help from your brothers

**A/N:** Here I go again… it took me a couple of days to write this, but I had a bit of a blockade, I'm over that now (or I hope so)… so read, enjoy and plz plz plz review!

**Disclaimer**: If anyone thought I own the characters in this story or that I claim ownership over them I am very sorry to disappoint you!

**The first summer of the rest of their lives**

**Chapter III: With a little help from your brothers**

Mrs. Weasely's orders had been followed, well partially as everybody had indeed gone to bed, but none of them were sleeping. Fred and George were planning Ron's forfeit while their future victim and Harry were talking about quidditch. However, the most interesting conversation was being held at the girl's room.

"No, Ginny there's no way I'm answering that." Protested Hermione.

"Why not? It's a perfectly innocent question: which of my brothers do you consider is cutter?"

"First of all: IT'S NOT AN INNOCENT QUESTION and you know it… then, it's your brothers we are talking about I can't talk about your brothers with you, not like this anyway… And thirdly I don't think of them in THAT way."

"Hmm, not even Ron?"

"Well, that's different" Said Hermione blushing.

"Knew we'd get there in the end, so you like Ron."

"Wait I never said I liked him."

"There's no need, I know you do, Harry knows you do, everybody at Hogwarts knows you do."

"Well, I'm glad you lot are so certain about my feelings. 'Cause I don't have a clue."

"That's because you are hopeless when dealing with your own feelings. But it's really obvious for the rest of us."

"Yeah well…Oggh! I don't know…" Hermione burst out frustrated.

"What?" Asked Ginny smiling, she was clearly enjoying the situation.

"Let's say for a minute that I do like your brother." Hermione whispered, looking at the door.

"Oh, don't worry, I've asked Charlie to put an Imperturbable Charm on our door, just in case." Explained Ginny winking.

"Good thinking! I don't fancy an extendable ear giving Fred and George information to blackmail me… Anyway, let's say I do like your brother, there's nothing I can do about it, He's one of my best friends and I'm not going to lose that for a stupid crush."

"A stupid crush you have sustained for seven years now." Ginny interrupted "Besides, who says you are going to lose your best friend."

"Come on! You know Ron, he's not even aware I'm a girl."

"Hermione, he was fourteen when he said that, believe me, he knows you are a girl" She answered exasperated.

"What do you mean?" Asked Hermione sharply.

"See.. Hopeless, completely hopeless." And with this she turned over, extinguish the lights and closed her eyes, leaving Hermione to wonder on what she had just said and on what she really felt for Ron Weasley.

* * *

Next morning, Fred and George spent breakfast glancing toward Ron maliciously and the air was full of anticipation and anxiety, Ginny had told her older brothers what had happened and all of them wanted to know what the twins had in store for Ron and from the looks they were giving him, it could be told that it was going to be something very nasty; but they knew better than to say it in front of Mrs. Weasley so they contempt themselves by getting the youngest Weasley boy nervous by looking at him every now and then.

Once everyone had finished eating Mrs. Weasley and the girls stayed in the kitchen to clean the table and the rest of them went upstairs to get their broomsticks. Fred and George however stayed behind to talk to Mr. Weasley, and joined the rest ten minutes later at the backyard, the girls weren't there yet.

"So little bro, ready to listen to your judgment?" Asked Fred standing right in front of Ron, who nodded, his face screwed up.

"Well, we gave the mater a lot of thought. Because, you see, it was not easy to find the right punishment for being so lousy with the cards, 'cause, as you embarrassed yourself in front of the whole school last year in the quidditch peach it would mean nothing to you to embarrass yourself in front of your family and friends." Explained George.

"Thus, we decided to do make you do something you would have never dared to do on your own: ask Hermione out." At this Harry grinned and said 'brilliant' under his breath and Ron exploded.

"WHAT? And why would I want to ask 'Mione out?"

"We don't care if you want or not, although, we and everybody know you want to, you'll have to do it because you lost…" Said Fred.

"And, don't worry, we have eased thing up for you… We have already convinced dad to let us (that is Fred, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and me) to go to the towns disco on Friday… There we'll let you two lovebirds alone and you can do it."

"And, as we can't tell Hermione what we had decided to make you do, we'll tell her that you have to eat a dozen Canary Creams -what, by the way will keep you as a bird for about four hours- and of course you'll have to do it" Finished Fred, the grins on the twins faces broader than ever. They mounted their broomsticks and kicked from the ground and started racing each other, leaving behind a disgruntled Ron.

"You have to admit" Said Harry, mounting his own broom "that you have to thank the twins this time, there you have the perfect excuse to tell 'Mione how you feel about her." And with this he too kicked of the ground and joined Fred and George in their race game.

"What do you mean by that?" Shouted Ron, at the precise moment Ginny and Hermione walked through the threshold towards the backyard.

"What did he mean by what?" Asked Hermione curiously.

"Nothing" Sighted Ron "So, ready for your first lesson?"

"My first lesson? What are you talking about?"

"Your first flying lesson, remember? Come on, leave that book over there, I only have a couple of days to teach you if we want to play quidditch this summer… and mum said we can only fly during the morning because people may come to the beach later and see us."

"But I don't want to learn how to ride a broomstick; I'll pass the apparition test in a couple of months and won't need to fly" Protested Hermione.

"Oh, come on… don't make us beg Percy to play… Tell you what, give me on chance as your instructor and if you don't like it I promise I won't bother you again."

"Ok then, but just once!... Let me go upstairs to put this away and we'll start" And she went back inside.

"Good line, planning to use it on Friday?" Ginny whispered in Ron's ear. And at his quizzical look she smiled and said "Fred just told me what you have to do". Ron scowled at her back as she sore up to join the other boys.

Hermione was back five minutes later, she had tied her hair in a tall pony tail, leaving her face free of bushy brown locks of hair. At the sight of her Ron's heart made a back flip and his ears turned red.

"So…" he said nervously "shall we start."

"Ok then" She answered, sounding a bit anxious herself.

"I thought we should eh, go together on your first ride, so you get used to it… I know that you have flown before but all the same…" He mumbled, still more nervous, now his face flushing too.

"Sounds fine" She answered, and she mounted the Cleansweep, Ron moved a little backwards, perhaps more than necessary and instructed Hermione to put her arms around his waist, enjoying the sensation it gave him very much.

He kicked off hard and the broomstick rose a few feet from the ground, he pointed its point upwards and it sore a bit higher. He felt Hermione's grip tighten and resisted the temptation to fly even higher. After about fifteen minutes in the air, as he felt Hermione was relaxing and enjoying the ride the landed.

"Was it that terrible?" He asked as they got off the broom.

"No" Hermione admitted "And you are a very good flier." Ron pretended to be doing his shoe lassies to hide the brick red shade his face had turned. Once he had calmed a bit he stood up again.

"Do you think you are ready to be the one in front?"

"Mmmm, I think so."

"Don't worry, I'll go with you so if you lose control I'll handle it… but you won't, you are the best student Hogwarts ahs seen in a long time, remember?"

Hermione laughed tensely and re-mounted the Cleasweep, and this time it was her heart the one that made a jolt when she felt Ron's arms around her waist. She followed his instructions and managed to actually fly, not dearing to go as high as Ron had went but she did it fairly well all the same.

Around eleven, Mrs. Weasley came out to tell them to land. And, not wanting to infuriate her, all obeyed and went inside to leave the brooms and change into their swimming suits to go to the beach. Ron and Hermione entered the house last, both a bit flushed and smiling stupidly.

TO BE CONTINUE

**A/N:** There you go… now I don't know when I'll be able to post the next one… I'll try to do it ASAP… But before I go I'd like to thank form the bottom of my heart to all my wonderful reviewers!

**Leigh, Emma Emma-Lynn, Kaitlyn, Stella Blu:** Thank you very much, I really appreciate your reviews!

**Kali Sword**: Good question! In an early draft there was a short explanation as to how Harry had defeated Voldemort, if I find a place for it in the story I will added, for the time being his gone for good ;o) And as for Malfoy, I don't think he'll be a character in this story, but you never know lol!

**Airen Katarn**: Yeah, I had read about that in but when I wrote the story I couldn't remember the dates and I'm horrible with number anyway, and too lazy to go and check it, so I just chose a number at random ;o)

**Porcelain Prayer**: Uou ! Thank you very much… I'm a bit flushed at your words! It's great to receive such a review! THANX!

**Laura**: Thanks, I'll pay more attention to punctuation from now on and I'll do my best with grammar, but can't promise much lol

**Wolf's scream**: You know I doubted before adding the A/N, I'll abstain from adding them from now on

**Hermione4eva1:** Thanks for the tips about proms; as I'm from neither England nor USA I had no idea… About Ron playing quidditch, though I do think he's going to be much better than what JK has shown as, I agree that he'll probably be an auror, but if he and Harry had chosen the same carrier the whole "last summer plot" wouldn't mean the same, don't you think? And finally, the pure pureblood was just a way of saying 'the Weasleys' without repeating their names… I have nothing against muggle-borns, in fact I think they rock! lol


	4. A Beach Day

**A/N**: Ok, ok. I know what you are going to say, this took a while to come up but I just didn't have time to sit in front of the computer and write. Anyway, I'm really glad you are liking this story, hope not to disappoint you, but you'll have to read to find out and to review to let me know ;o)

**Disclaimer:** If anyone thought I own the characters in this story or that I claim ownership over them I am very sorry to disappoint you!

**The first summer of the rest of their lives**

**Chapter IV: A Day at the Beach**

Mrs. Weasley had prepared some sandwiches and had had Percy to take them to the beach together with everything else and to set up a tent so did wouldn't have to go back inside for lunch. Ever since Percy had gone back to the family house, ashamed of the way he had treated his own relatives he had been made to do all the tedious work, like carry stuff or go shopping.

It was a beautiful, hot day and they wanted to enjoy the beach as much as possible. The boys, all sweaty from their flying races, went straight to the sea; the girls, however, decided to sunbath for a while before going swimming. So they lied down on the sun, face up, each with one of the headphones of Hermione's walkman, enjoying the sensation of the sun against their skins.

"I still can't believe Hermione would wear a bikini, specially that one" Said Ron, goggling at the shore where the girls were resting. The truth was that the mouths of all the boys had fell when Hermione had taken off her beach dress and revealed a pretty small white and pink swimming suit. Ginny meanwhile was thankful the boy's attention was fixed on Hermione, because she was sure her older brothers would have something to say on what she was wearing.

"Well, I never thought I'd hear you complaining about it" Said Harry playfully. Ron turned scarlet.

"I'm not complaining" He said not looking at his best friend "I'm just surprised."

"You are not the only one…Who would have said that you could get such a body from studying all day." Interjected Fred.

"Hey!" Protested Ron annoyed "Stop checking her out!"

"He he he, just joking little bro… She's not my type anyway."

"Hey Harry, think you can beat me here? Without you Firebolt I mean…Hey Harry? I'm talking to you!" George clapped his hands in front of his face.

"Hu?" Said Harry who looked as if he had just come out of some sort of trance.

"What were you looking at?" Asked Fred suspiciously, staring in the same direction Harry had been looking at a few minutes ago… Directly at the place where the girls were. "Wait a moment.. How did this happen? How did Ginny leave the house wearing that?" Shouted George.

All the Weasley boys turned and looked at her at George's words, and then at Harry, it was his turn to blush. But luckily for him they were to busy worrying about Ginny's bikini to think that he had just spend at least ten minutes starring at how "hot"- to put it in his words- their baby sister looked.

They were about to get out of the water to yell at her, when Mrs. Weasley called that it was lunch time making Ginny cover herself. They would have to have words with her once they had finished eating.

* * *

Lunch was quite a peaceful meal, the only thing that happened was Fred and George putting some Cockroach Clusters inside Percy's sandwich. But the family was used to this by now; the twins still thought that Percy needed a greater punishment for being such an idiot and for needing the Daily Prophet to tell him what was happening to acknowledge that his beloved minister was wrong, so they didn't miss a chance to remind him of his blunder.

It wasn't until Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went back inside to take a nap that Hermione asked what the twins had decided that Ron had to do. Everyone smiled widely while George told her.

"And I think is time he fulfills his duty" Added Fred in a mock ceremonious voice. At this he produced a dozen Canary Creams.

"You know" Said Hermione thoughtfully "I believe you two got softer with the years… I mean, anyone who knew you at Hogwarts would have thought that you would make your brother do something a bit more… interesting lets say, than eat a couple of your trick sweets."

"Well… We didn't have much time to think about this" Answered George, an in an undertone he added to Fred "I hope this plan works because I don't like anyone to think that we are losing our touch."

As Ron was covered with feathers now, and he was to stay like that for four hours, Hermione resolved to stay inside the tent with him so he wouldn't suffer the hot so much, not that he could do much as a bird, but at least she would keep him company while she read.

The rest of them went back outside. Charlie had found a football in the play room, and now they were playing a sort of soccer game in which you could do anything to get the ball, which included tickling your opponents, kick them, pinch them, anything that was not touching the ball with your hands. Percy, who did not approve of such immature practices, was sent to the goal post.

Ginny meanwhile was again lying over a towel, except that this time she was face down and had both headphones on. After receiving many kicks and punches Harry decided that he preferred the muggle version of the game and went to sit down next to the youngest Weasley while the rest of them continued happily their game.

"What are you listening to?" Asked Harry.

"Oh, I have no idea… it's one Hermione's mixed tapes…Want to listen?"

"Sure" He said, taking the headphone Ginny was offering him. He lied down on his back next to her.

"Do you know the song?" Ginny asked him

"Yes, I think it's "Stop Crying Your Heart Out" and if I'm not mistaken the group is Oasis."

"Ah! Well, I like it."

"Yeah, me too" He said smiling at her. For a couple of seconds they looked into each others eyes

"But, I like the Weird Sisters better" Said Ginny nervously, looking away.

"The only time I heard them was at the Yule Ball, not a very happy memory."

"I had a good time, it was great seeing them live… and I met Michael there" She said shrugging.

"Oh… Are you back together or something?" Asked Harry crestfallen.

"No! Why?"

"Well… as you said it was good meeting him, I just though…" Harry mumbled.

"It was good meeting him, I had a good time with him while it lasted. But I would never get back with him, he wasn't right for me" She explained.

"Ron thought that too" Said Harry, for some reason sounding happier.

"Yeah, well… I suppose Ron is going to think that of any guy I go out with."

"And, are you going out with someone now?"

"No, well you know… I've gone in a couple of dates last years but I didn't really like the guys… I have a lot of friends though" She said smiling and winking "What about you?"

"Me? Na, I've been to busy to have dates."

"Well, now you have fulfill what the prophecy said and conquered the Dark Lord, you can occupy your free time in getting yourself a girlfriend."

"That is if playing cupid between your brother and 'Mione leaves me any free time at all… besides I kind of have someone in mind."

"Someone I know?" Asked Ginny curiously.

"Actually…" He was about to answer but was cut of by Charlie.

"Hey, you two. Wanna go to get something to eat? All this exercise and free air opened our appetites."

"You should be used to free air and exercise, you work with dragons!" Said Ginny.

"Yeah, that must be why I'm always hungry! So, coming? We are going to get some ice cream."

"Ok" Answered Ginny and Harry together.

"We should tell Hermione, she must be bored inside that tent" Suggested Bill.

"Don't you know her at all?" Asked Fred incredulously "If she has a book in her hands, she's happy."

"And, she has Ron for company" Added Ginny.

"Ok, we won't bother them then" Said Bill, and they gathered up all their stuff and went inside.

An hour later Ron (who had turned back into a tall, red-hair teenager) and Hermione entered the house and sent Percy to pack up the tent.

"So, little bro… How was your experience as a bird?"

"Most illuminating…I had a lot of time to think about…stuff, you know" Said Ron looking at Hermione sideways. Everyone grinned. Everyone except Hermione, who was once again immersed in her book and completely oblivious to what was going on around her.

TO BE CONTINUE

**A/N**: First of all, I know the title of this chapter suck but I couldn't come up with anything better and I really wanted to post this! Now, to what is really important:

I AM EOWYN: Thanx, Thanx, Thanx hehe! ;o)

RomanceFreak: Hope I haven't disappointed you! But you tell me

Leigh: I'm glad you like it… and I have answered to your question in the story, if you still have doubts, just ask!

Kali Sword: Well thank you for what you've written! It's so wonderful to receive a review like yours…

Emma-Lynn: It's a good thing to have you intrigued and I'm happy you like the story… I hope it was worth the waiting!


	5. Disco Night

**A/N**: My beloved readers, I'm back! Hehehe… But I'm afraid I had some bad news… I'm starting classes tomorrow so it will probably take me longer to update as they will start setting useless assignments and stuff… :o( I promise to do my best though, so please review!

**The first summer of the rest of their lives**

**Chapter IV: Disco Night**

The rest of the week passed peacefully enough and soon came Friday. The girls were very excited about going to a disco, but none was as anxious as Ron. The twins had spent every moment Hermione was not with him teasing him about having to ask her out; but when they saw her coming out of the room she shared with Ginny, they wished it was them who had to do it.

She looked simply gorgeous, she was wearing a plated jean skirt and a light blue top with matching high-heels and Ginny had talked her into putting on some make up so that her brown eyes were highlighted and the final touch was her hair that fell in elegant curls over her back. Even Harry, who considered Hermione to be her younger sister, felt his jaw drop when he saw her. He had barely closed it when Ginny followed Hermione out of the room and this time he blushed as red as big his mouth was open. Ginny had put on a green short dressed that matched her eyes and was wearing a pair of low sandals, she had tied her hair un a pony tail leaving two locks free that framed her pretty face.

"So, are you boys ready to go?" All of them nodded and lead the way downstairs, where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were waiting for them.

"Well, have a good time,and be good... Fred and George, you two are in charge of this lot so, please act responsibly and don't do anything stupid" Said Mr. Weasley. His wife had her lips pursed and a look on her face that left them in no doubt that she was not thrilled at the idea of them going out alone.

The disco was right outside the town, none of them had actually been in a muggle place like that but they figured it couldn't be too different to wizard discos, and in fact, it wasn't, the only difference was that music didn't play of its own accord and that there were no candles floating around in mid air. The place was divided in two parts: there was a pub part with some tables and a bar and at the back was the dance floor.

* * *

They found a table and ordered something to drink. As only Fred George and Ron were of age, they had some sodas, just in case. And after around half an hour the twins got up and got lost in the crowd, at this Ginny told Harry something and then leant forward to talk to Ron.

"Listen, I'm going to take Hermione to the bathroom now, when we come back I'll take Harry away so you can do what you have to, ok?" Ron turned a bit pale (although as the light was dim only his sister noticed it) and nodded. "'Mione, want to go to the ladies?"

She nodded for an answer; the girls stood up and left the table.

"How are you feeling Ron?" Asked Harry jokingly.

"As bad as before my first quidditch match" Answered his best friend sincerely.

"Come on! It's not that terrible" But Harry had only said it to encourage him, he remembered how nervous he had felt when he had asked Cho to the Ball, and he couldn't imagine having to ask Ginny now, luckily for him, she had suggested that they should go dancing to leave the other two alone, he wasn't going to refuse, of course.

It took the girls twenty minutes to return (why is it that the women toilette rooms are always crowded?). When they finally managed to make their way to the table, Ginny didn't even sit down, she took Harry's hand and led him to the dance floor, leaving a very confused Hermione behind.

"What was all that about?"

"I have no idea" Said Ron distractedly "So, are you… emm… enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, it's a nice place" She answered, taking a swig of her glass. It was very difficult to talk because of the music and Ron thought that perhaps it would be easier to invite her somewhere if they were closer.

"Do you want to dance?" He said, blushing furiously, his stare fixed on the table.

"All right then" She answered, a bit pink herself.

* * *

As you may have predicted, it was even more difficult to perceive any sound at the dance floor, the music was even louder there so it was difficult to hear your own thoughts, let anything else. But Ron didn't seem to mind, he wasn't in a hurry to talk to Hermione and he was quite enjoying dancing with her; but it didn't last long for him, for about fifteen minutes after they had started dancing Fred appeared and made a gesture with his head, clearly asking Ron whether he had doe it already, and when he shook his head, his brother put such an evil face that frightened Ron: he knew only too well what the twins might do if he didn't do it soon. The problem was, he needed a quiet place to be able to talk to her… and no sooner had he thought this, he spotted a staircase that led to an upper floor where the atmosphere seem to be calmer.

"Hey 'Mione" He shouted in her ear "Want to go upstairs for a while? I can't hear my own thoughts here!"

"Yeah, me neither… lets go" She was actually glad he had suggested this, she had never liked loud music much, and she wasn't what you would call a disco girl.

* * *

The second floor was full of comfortable looking puff and couches that reminded them of Gryffindor common room, except that they were of different colors rather than red. They chose one that was away from the stairs, so that they could only hear a faint tune coming from the down floor. They spent a couple of minutes in silence, looking around the place, Ron trying to find the right words to say what he had in his mind, and before he could find them Hermione spoke.

"It's going to be weird not to see you every day"

"Yes, it will… But we'll see each other a lot"

"I know, but it's not the same… I'm going to miss you horribly" His heart started beating very fast, who did she meant by you? All or them or only him?

"Well, you could move to The Burrow if you like" He said teasingly.

"Ron…" She said punching him in the shoulder, but he grabbed her wrist and looked at her, he didn't know what had gotten into him, but an inner force had erupted inside him and he knew the moment had come.

"'Mione, I want to tell you something… something I should have told you long ago." He said, not dropping his gaze and looking into her eyes.

"What is it?" She said quietly, looking into his.

"I… I really like you" She began to say that she already knew that and that she liked him too but he interrupted her "No, I mean like you, not only as a friend… and I was wondering if you would want to go out with me sometime, you know, on a date" He said, and this time he was so flushed that you couldn't tell where his hair started and his face ended.

This declaration took Hermione completely off guard, and for a moment she just looked at him, shocked at what she had just heard. "Oh, Ron… yes, I'd like that" She said hesitantly.

"Well, it's ok if you don't… I mean you don't have to say yes only because we are friends"

"No, no, really, I'd like to… you caught me by surprise that's all… I never thought you'd like me"

"So, you want to? Sure?" He asked, and his voice sounded considerably happy.

"Yes, Ron, I'm sure" She said, a bit exasperated, but smiling all the same. He grinned so broadly that Hermione started to laugh. "What do you say if we go downstairs and join the rest? They'll be wondering where we are."

"Sure, what ever you like."

* * *

Back at the table they found Harry and Ginny talking animatedly, the twins were nowhere to be seen and all of them thought it better not to go looking for them, just in case. They had already set a time to leave anyway. So Ron and Hermione joined the other two at the table.

"Hermione? Harry? Ron? Ginny? What are you doing here?" It was none other than Stephen Palmer, Hermione's future course partner at medischool. The girls had to raise their glasses to their mouths to hide the giggles and Ron scowled at the sight of him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley rented a beach house nearby" Answered Harry, who was the only one who seamed to have kept his speech ability. "You?"

"My grandparents live in this town, I'm here with my cousins" He answered, sitting in one of the vacant chairs, next to Hermione. Harry, seeing the hateful look on Ron's face decided to distract him and engaged him in a quidditch conversation that Ginny quickly joined.

"So Hermione, are you excited about starting medischool?" Asked Stephen.

"Yes, I can't wait to start… How about you?"

"Me neither, I hope I get all the N.E.W.Ts required… It's obvious you'll get them."

"Well, you are a very good student too… I don't think you'll have any trouble entering" She answered smiling.

"You know, I'm glad there is someone I know also going… Especially you." He said, smiling back.

"Yes, me too… It would be awkward to start all alone." She answered, deliberately ignoring the last part of Stephen's statement, but she was flattered by it all the same.

"Well, I have to go… perhaps we could keep in touch, you know, to see if we both got in and stuff"

"Sure!" He grinned

"Well" He said to the table at large "It was great seeing you all, bye!" The rest said goodbye to Stephen and Hermione smiled at him one last time, making Ron scowl again, but he didn't say anything so Hermione remained unaware of this.

* * *

Fred and George came back five minutes before the pre-arranged time, both walking a bit strangely and laughing more than usual, what made the rest of them giggle in amusement.

When they arrived at the house, they decided to stay in the back yard for a while so that the would-be-in-charge twins could get some air and get over the effects of whatever they had had to drink. Ron put a silencing charm on them so that their voices didn't wake up their parents and the rest sat in the grass watching Fred's and George's silent pirouettes, what was a very funny thing to look at.

Around and hour later, they were fine enough to go inside, and the rest of them were so tired that they were very glad to reach their beds.

At the girl's dormitory door, Ron grabbed Hermione's hand, squeezed it slightlyand gave her a quick peck on the cheek before saying goodnight. Harry grinned at Ginny behind Ron's back and she grinned back said a hurried "Night" and followed her friend inside the room; both of them went to bed in a sort of dreamy state.

To be continue…

**A/N**: So, there you go… in honor to my future delay I've posted a pretty long chapter…You can't complain, there is plenty going on… And as you come imagine, many trouble ahead… Anyway, thanks to everyone who review and I hope you keep doing so!

**A/N2:** I'm really tired now, so this will probably have many grammar or typing mistakes… sorry about that:o(

**suckr4romance81789**: I'm glad you do… keep me informed ;)

**Emma-Lynn**: HEY! THAKS A LOT, there you have the disco chapter, what did you think about it

**Leigh**: My pleasure… but I'm afraid Harry and Ginny Hill have to wait a couple of chapters… but there's always space for a bit of ejem interaction.

**Dancerrdw**: Thank you very much! I'm happy you like it!

**I AM EOWYN**: Yes, they are… but they can be really cute too… don't you think?


	6. The Plan To Help a Friend?

**A/N:** It's been a while, but I finally came up with something half-decent (although that's for you to judge), sorry about the delay but classes are taking all my time, strength and good ideas… Anyway, hope you like this chapter ;o)

**The first summer of the rest of their lives**

**Chapter VI: The Plan… To Help a Friend?**

Next morning, during breakfast, all the kids were puffy-eyed and the lazy conversations were punctuated with many yawns. Fred and George barely spoke and flinched if anyone talked too loudly, they ate hardly anything but drunk several pints of water; their older brothers smiled indulgently, having all been there before, and helped them to keep the noise level as low as possible.

It was a rainy day, so quidditch was not an option, and in the present state of the twins it would have been very difficult to play anyway, so after breakfast they all went to the 'playroom' so they wouldn't bother Mrs. Weasley while she cleaned the house, she was in such a bad temper with the amount of sand that had entered the house during the last days that they were keen not to get in her way while she tried to get rid of it.

Upstairs, Ron had convinced Harry to join him in a game of chess, Ginny had brought up some of her school books (she had decided to take advantage of the bad weather to do all her homework) and Hermione was reading "Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions". Fred and George had gone straight to their bedroom to _sleep it off._

After losing the third match in a row, Harry got bored of chess and looking around to check that the girls were busy enough, he asked Ron.

"So, did you do it?"

"Yeah" Answered Ron grinning.

"Judging by your face, I'd say that she said yes" Ron nodded still smiling. "Do you have any idea where are you going to take her?"

"No, that's a bit of a problem, 'cause I don't want to be near the rest of my family, specially Fred and George, and I don't want to have to tell my parents that we are going on a date."

"We'll figure it out somehow… Perhaps Bill and Charlie can help you, they already know, don't they?"

"Yes, maybe… Anyway, we didn't say when we were going out so I suppose I have time to think it through….So, want another match?"

"Is it necessary?" Asked Harry with a pain expression on his face.

"C'mon there's nothing better to do" Answered Ron, and he started to order the peaces to get back to their initial positions.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ginny had had enough of school work for one day and she was now trying to get Hermione out of her book.

"'Mione! Please! We need some fresh air" She said insistently.

"And how do you expect to get fresh air when it's raining as if the sky was about to fall onto the earth?" Asked Hermione, not taking her eyes off her reading.

"Ok you got me on that one, but you need a break too…C'mon, you haven't even told me what happened last nigh."

"How do you know something happened last night?" Asked the brunette suspiciously.

"First of all you disappeared with Ron for over and hour and both of you came back smiling rather dreamily" At this Hermione blushed a little "Then, he sat right next to you in the backyard and didn't take his eyesoffof you, and finally before going to bed he kissed you on the cheek, not me, his little and only sister, but you!"

"Ok, ok. Well, he asked me out."

"Oh, Hermione! You have so much to learn… You can't just say 'he asked me out' as if you were pointing out that is raining… You have to put a bit of emotion into it, give all the details…"

Hermione snorted, "You sound just like Lavender and Parvaty."

"Yes, but the difference between themand meis that I know when to stop acting girlishly… But this is not the time to do so, now: speak!"

And Hermione was left with on other option than to tell her everything that had happened the night before, she never told Ginny but she privately enjoined being the center of the conversation and talking about this sort of things.

"And before giving me a small peck he squeezed my hand… That's it, exactly how it happened, happy now?"

"Yes, that was better, but there is room for improvement" Hermione glared at her.

"It's you turn now."

"What do you mean, my turn?"

"You know what I mean, while I was with Ron you are with Harry… alone" She gave a delicate stress to the last word.

"Well, you know Harry, his a complete gentleman (dam it!). Even when we were dancing we were a foot apart." Ginny looked hopelessly towards where the guys were playing chess.

Hermione, looking there too said, "I don't knowif he is a gentleman or a coward, I'd imagine he wouldn't like to have all your brothers jumping at his throat"

"My blessing and curse, being the only girl in a family of six men… more a curse than a blessing, anyway. But when you start going out with Ron, I mean as his girlfriend, you can convince him not to kill Harry, if he ever asks me out"

"Wait a minute, who said I'm going to be Ron's girlfriend?"

"What? Oh, c'mon everybody knows that you two are going to end up together, and now that the first step has been taken is only a matter of weeks…"

Hermione didn't answer, she had a lot to think about. She had always cared about Ron a lot and she really liked him, but what if they started going out and it eventually ruined their friendship; it wouldn't be the first time to happen. She wasn't sure why she felt so uneasy, she wasn't uncomfortable with the idea of going on a date with Ron, and actually she was starting to look forward to it, but all the same… Perhaps it had to do with what Ginny had just said 'everybody knows you are going to end up together', How could she know that Ron hadn't invited her because he felt that was what everything was expecting him to do? And ever worst, How could she know that she had accepted because deep down she felt she was supposed to?

Mrs. Weasley's voice calling them for lunch distracted Hermione of these thoughts, but she knew she would have to go back to them soon.

* * *

By the time they had finished eating, it had stopped raining, but everything was too wet to go outside and nobody was in the mood to spend the whole afternoon locked up in the attic, especially the twins who were back to their usual noisy selves (after they drunk a strange poison Charlie had invented to cure hangovers), so they stayed downstairs in the living room, where at least the windows were larger and more light could pour in.

Fred and George had ambushed Ron and had started questioning him about what had happened the night before and Hermione had grabbed her book before Ginny could even open her moth to protest. This left the youngest Weasley and Harry alone and with nothing to do for the second time that week. But this time it was Ginny who took the initiative.

Harry was sitting on a couch watching amused how the twins tortured Ron, when he felt the cousin next to his sunk and found a red hair girl sat next to him.

"I almost feel pity for him" Said Ginny, looking towards where her brothers were.

"I do feel sorry for him, I wouldn't fancy being the subject of a Weasley's interrogatory" This made Ginny blush, as she remembered what Hermione had said about Harry being scared of her older siblings.

"Are you planning to be in Ron's position soon?" Ginny asked turning even redder.

"Perhaps… It's not up to me actually"

"What do you mean?" Ginny was really confused now, for a minute she had thought that the odds were on her side and that Harry liked her the way she liked him, but this answer had puzzled her.

"Never mind… But, you know I think I've found a way to help Ron."

"How?"

"Well, today he was telling me that he didn't know how he was going to take Hermione on a date without having your brothers around and your parents knowing what they were up to… So I thought that we could go on a sort of double date, then we can tell your parents that we are just going to see the city, and they wouldn't suspect because we are all friends… And then when, we get there, we separate and leave the two lovebirds alone."

"Yeah, that could work…But what about my dear brothers? If we told them we are going on a date, you will most certainly we submitted to one of their interrogatories and they will want to come with us to check on you!"

"That's the second part of the plan, we'll tell them that we are going to check on the other two, because we believe there has to be someone there to see how Ron behaves and that none of them can go because Ron would feel too intimidated."

"Looks like you have all sorted out… We should ask Ron though."

"Yes, I'll tell him once Fred and George liberate him."

Ginny grinned at him and crossed her fingers inside the pockets of the coat she was wearing, she could think of nothing better than to spend a whole afternoon alone with Harry. She was exceptionally glad that he had come up with such a brilliant idea to solve Ron's problem, little did she know that he had actually planned that to be alone with her more than to help his best friend.

TO BE CONTINUE

**A/N**: So, what did you think of it? Please do tell me 'cause I'm dying to know! I know there's not much action in this chapter, but many issues had been raised and I promise some interesting things will happen in the next one. I have it already planned so with a bit of luck I can put it up this weekend, though I can't promise you anything. As usual a very special thanks to my faithful readers and reviewers:

I AM EOWYN: Hehehe Yes, I love Ron too, he's so clueless he ends up being really cute!

suckr4romance81789: Hahahaha I loved your review! Thank you, and do keep telling me what you think!

Leigh: Yeap, He sure will, Thanx!

Dancerrdw: Thanx a lot!

Emma-Lynn: Well thank you! Just to clarify things up, for the time being Ron and Hermione are only going on a date, they are not a couple… yet? You'll have to read to know!


	7. The big datePart I

**A/N**: Yes, I can't believe it myself, but since I had a pretty quiet day I was able to sit in front of the computer and type… So I'll have this post it before the weekend, and perhaps I can do next chapter sooner than I had anticipated, but that's not for sure… So, meanwhile read and enjoy this one ;o)

**Disclaimer**: If anyone thought I own the characters in this story or that I claim ownership over them I am very sorry to disappoint you! (Oops! I've just noticed that I didn't write a disclaimer in chapter VI, but, was it really necessary?)

**The first summer of the rest of their lives**

**Chapter VII: The Big Date-** **Part I**

Harry's plan had worked almost entirely, Ron's parents had believed the 'we just want to go to see the town' story and they had allowed the four of them to go alone; however, to Ron's great disappointment, they didn't let them go on a night stroll so the boys had to accept an afternoon date. The tricky part had been finding an excuse to explain Hermione why Harry and Ginny were going on her date with Ron.

Hermione was not easy to fool, and was the only person who could see right through her best friends, so Harry decided he'd have to tell her the truth, butnone of the others needed to know about it.

"'Mione, could I have a word?" He asked her, while everyone else was setting the table for dinner.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well, in fact I need to ask you a favor… Do you mind if Ginny and I go with you and Ron?"

"No, I don't mind, but why would you two want to come to _our_ date?"

"The truth is, is not the two of us… I just… You know I have liked Ginny for a long time now, and I thought this was a good opportunity to ask her out without having to endure the famous Weasley brother's torments, because I've told them that we are going to check on you guys… And don't worry, once we get there each couple takes its own way."

"That sounds fine." Answered Hermione smiling at her best friend; it was about time Harry did something about his love life, she thought.

"Thank you 'Mione, you are the best… Oh, one more thing… Would you mind not telling this to Ron?"

"Of course" Harry beamed at her and went to the kitchen to help the Weasley's with the cutlery. He could hardly believe that the following day he was going to go on a date with Ginny, he felt even more excited than he had the night before Valentine's day in his fifth year, but also considerably more nervous; however, he was confident that this time things were going to go much better, he knew Ginny pretty well and now he was acquainted on how to act when he was around a girl he fancied.

"Why are you so happy about?" Ron asked Harry, looking at him suspiciously.

"Nothing, I've just convinced Hermione that Ginny and I had to go with you tomorrow."

"Really? And she was ok with that?" He prompted out, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Well, she wasn't thrilled at the idea, but I found a suitable excuse." This seamed to cheer Ron up a bit.

"What did you tell her?"

"Never you mind, you just concentrate on your big date tomorrow" Said Harry, completely avoiding his best friend question. It looked as though Ron was a nervous as Harry about what was going to happen the following day because he didn't press the matter further and he remain silent for the whole meal, deep in thought.

* * *

Luckily for the four youngest occupants of the beach house, the day of the 'big date' was a sunny cool one, the weather conditions were ideal for going to visit the town.

After breakfast the boys went outside to have a game of quidditch, but the girls retreated to their bedroom as they had to decide what they were going to wear that afternoon. Half an hour later, both their closets were empty and there were pieces of clothe all over the floor and the two beds.

"Argh! I can't find anything suitable!" Complained Ginny, as she threw to the floor a pink shirt in frustration.

"Why don't you borrow this t-shirt? It will bring up your eyes, you can wear it with my white jeans and your white sandals." Said Hermione pointing at a pile of clothe next to her.

"Which one?" It was a fair question, considering that there were at least five tops in the pile Hermione had mentioned.

"The green, strapless one" She answered distractedly, while checking if she had not, by any chance, left something inside her case she could wear.

"Yes, I like this" Said the youngest one appreciatively, looking at her own reflection.

"Great, now you can help me chose what to use… because if a go on like this, I'll have to go naked."

"Ron would like that… especially if you were those red panties" Said Ginny mischievously "Where did they come from, anyway?"

Hermione blushed crimson and mumbled "My godmother gave them to me as a Christmas present last year, she is a bit of a _liberal_ woman… my mother would kill her if she found out about them." Finished Hermione giggling.

"I know what you mean; mine would faint just by looking at them."

"Now seriously, what should I wear?"

"How about my lilac top, the one you gave me for my birthday, with your dark blue jean?" Suggested Ginny.

"No, I hate how that trouser looks on me."

"And the light capri one I wore yesterday?"

"That one could be. Let me try it on."

The girls had finally selected their outfits, but now they had to clean the disaster they had made with all their clothes. Meanwhile, Ron and Harry needed to shower after three hours of playing quidditch under the sun and also had to make sure they had a half decent t-shirt and an ironed pair of pants to wear for their date.

Perhaps they did not spent hours deciding what to wear, but after his bath, Harry passed a considerable amount of time trying to make his hair lie flat, unsuccessfully of course; and Ron had borrowed some of Charlie's cologne and kept looking at his reflection on his knife, to check that he didn't he have anything between his teeth all through lunch.

* * *

After they had finished eating, Mr. Weaseley took the four apprehensive looking teenagers to the center of the town on the van he had rented.

"You two girls look very pretty today, are you planning to find a boyfriend?" He asked jokingly, looking at Ginny and Hermione through the mirror. Their only response was to giggle nervously; but his statement made Harry and Ron blush, both of them immediately looked through the window to avoid being seen.

"Here we are" Said the Weasley father, stopping the car at a corner "I'll pick you up around five. I'll meet you right here ok? Be good, have a good time" He said winking as the children descended the car.

Ron waited until his father's car was out of sight and then he took Hermione's hand.

"Do you have any idea where you want to go?" He asked politely, turning to face her.

"Not really, do you?"

"No, but we could start walking and see if we find a place to have a drink or something."

"Yes, that's fine."

"Right or left, what do you reckon?"

"Hm, I prefer left"

"Left it is then" And completely ignoring Harry and Ginny, as if they weren't there, Ron crossed the street towards the left side of the street, still holding Hermione's hand, and she followed him.

"You know, that was kind of rude" Said Ginny, looking at the other two backs.

"Yes, but it is their date." Said Harry pointedly.

"I know, so I suppose we should take the other way if we don't want to meet them."

"Yeah. Is there something in particular you'd like to do?"

"I'd like to have an ice-cream, I've never had a muggle's ice-cream before."

"That sounds good, let go and look for an ice-cream parlor" And they set off in the opposite direction. Harry didn't take Ginny's hand, though he was longing to do it; he didn't know if she considered that a date, and he didn't want to freak her out.

They walked in silence a couple of blocks, but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was the state of two people enjoying each other's company.

"Look, there's a place" Said Harry, pointing at a colorful sign that read 'Freddo, homemade ice-cream'. It wasn't a big premises but it looked like one of those sixties American soda fountains. They crossed the street and entered the place.

"So, what do you want?" Harry asked Ginny when they got to the register.

"You don't have to buy it to me" Said Ginny, her ears turning read. From the Weasley family she was, together with the twins, the only one that didn't blush as much as the rest, but when she was around Harry she tended to lose all her confidence.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to… I asked you to be here, well sort of as it was my idea to come along with your brother and Hermione, so let me treat you" Ginny smiled and started reading the list of different flavors. She chose to have chocolate Sunday and Harry a lemon and mint cone.

They sat in one of the tables outside, licking their ice-creams and watching the people that went by, again in silence; but after a couple of minutes Ginny spoke.

"Harry, just for the record, I'm not only here to help Ron, I mean I like being here with you."

He looked at her, he knew she was saying that because of what he had said inside, but he was glad all the same to hear her saying the she enjoyed his company.

"Me too" He said. He noticed her free hand was lying on the table, and knew that it was now or never, after such a statement he had to take it: so mastering all the courage he was famous for, he placed his hand over hers.

Ginny felt a pleasant rush of electricity extending from her hand to the rest of her body; she looked at her hand on the table and then at Harry, who was staring straight at her, his face expectant. Ginny turnedover her hand so that their palms would be facing each other and she grabbed his hand, still looking at Harry. This time it was him who turned pink.

The silence between them now was a bit awkward, but Harry didn't mind much, he was really enjoying himself and had a feeling Ginny was having a good time too. Once they had finished, they stood up and continued walking, this time holding hands. A few blocks ahead they found a park and sat in one of the benches, looking at the small children playing, and chatting happily though a bit more formally than they usually did.

A ball rolled to where they were and stopped at their feet. A small boy, not older than five came to pick it up, and when he had it he looked up at Ginny in amazement.

"Sir," he said looking at Harry "your girlfriend is very beautiful."

Both Harry and Ginny laughed "Actually, she's not my girlfriend" answered Harry.

"She' not? Can I ask her out then?" Asked the little boy, not a trace of embarrassment in his voice or face.

"Well, you are a bit young for me honey, perhaps in a couple of years you can take me on a date" Said Ginny kindly, amused by the little boy's response.

"Ok then, you take care of her while I grow up" Answered the child and he ran to where his mother was, leaving the couple laughing heartedly.

"Can you believe this? It's only our first date and we've have already found someone who wants to take you away." Said Harry, not really realizing the meaning of what he was saying.

Ginny stared at him, not knowing what to say, first date? Was that a real date? And did he want to have more? She couldn't believe what she had just hear, o more likely, she didn't dare to believe that Harry Potter, the same Harry Potter she had fancied for so long wanted to date her, because one thing was to buy her an ice-cream and hold her hand, but this… Well there was only one way to find out if he liked her in _that_ way.

"I mean… I" Harry had stated mumbling but he never got to finish the sentence because Ginny had suddenly pressed her lips against his and was now kissing him firmly. It took him a couple of seconds to recover from the shock and kiss her back.

Ginny's mind was spinning. On the one hand, she was kissing Harry Potter, not being kissed by Harry but kissing him, what would have happened if he hadn't kissed her back? What had she been playing at? It had been too risky; on the other hand, he was such a great kisser, not a clumsy guy who had no idea what to do with his mouth and tongue as most of her boyfriends had been, Harry's kisses were sweet and tender but had a mischievous something about them that made them more interesting, and Ginny was sure that if he had taken the initiative, her head would be spinning all the same.

They broke the kiss some minutes later.

"Wow" Said Harry, running his hand through his hair.

"Yeah" Said Ginny, she could tell from his face that Harry had enjoyed the kiss as much as she had. They smiled broadly at each other.

"That is something I could get used to; in fact I think its worth going through your brother's inquiry session."

"Really? That good?"

"Do you need convincing?" He said playfully, leaning forward towards her, but as he raised his arm to put it around her shoulders, she got a glimpse at his watch and moved backwards.

"It will have to be some other time, because its five to five and we have to find Ron and Hermione before my father finds us."

TO BE CONTINUE

**A/N**: Why Ginny! That was not a nice thing to do! He he he. Anyway, I know most of you were expecting to read about Ron's and Hermione's date but I've decided to add Harry's and Ginny's because it was less relevant for the plot line and if not the chapter would be too long, so you'll have to wait for the next one.

Also, I know some of the lines are kind of clichés but I ad them on my mind and couldn't come up with anything better :o

Ok, now that that's been said, you know what to do... yes… review! I'll love you forever if you do! As I already love my faithful reviewers, you really have no idea how happy you make me!

**suckr4romance81789**: You are every writers dream! A reader who likes to review! Thank you very much for doing so!

**Emma-Lynn**: Thank you so much! I suppose you can't complain with the updating speed…

**Mental357**: I'm glad you like this story! Keep reading to find out what happens.

**Leigh**: There you have it, a Harry/Ginny overdose ;o)

**goblin monkey**: Thank you very much!

**skygazer007**: Thanx! Yes, you'll have to read to know, but I can promise something is going to happen!

**Dancerrdw**: There you go, impossible to do it sooner!


	8. The big date Part II

**A/N**: Well, it took me long enough, but I finally got this ready! So, here's what you've been waiting for: Ron's and Hermione's date… So read, enjoy and REVIEW! ;o)

**Disclaimer**: If anyone thought I own the characters in this story or that I claim ownership over them I am very sorry to disappoint you!

**The first summer of the rest of their lives**

**Chapter VIII: The Big Date- Part II**

_Ron waited until his father's car was out of sight and then he took Hermione's hand._

_"Do you have any idea where you want to go?" He asked politely, turning to face her._

_"Not really, do you?"_

_"No, but we could start walking and see if we find a place to have a drink or something."_

_"Yes, that's fine."_

_"Right or left, what do you reckon?"_

_"Hum, I prefer left"_

_"Left it is then" And completely ignoring Harry and Ginny, as if they weren't there, Ron crossed the street towards the left side of the street, still holding Hermione's hand, and she followed him. _

Hermione could feel the other two stares on her back, but she didn't care, she was more concerned with the electricity that ran through all her body from the hand Ron was holding. She had never felt like that, not with Victor, nor with any other of the boys she had dated. Perhaps that was the reason she had never had a boyfriend, she had been out with a couple of guys, but always refused to be in a more serious relation. But today she felt differently, her heart was beating very fast, and she felt her knees weaker than it was normal, she had been stupid to doubt, Ron was the perfect guy for her and deep down she had always known it.

They walked in silence some meters, Ron couldn't think of anything interesting to say. He couldn't believe it, but his mind was blank; he had never had troubles talking to Hermione before, and now that he was on a date with her, that it was important for him to make interesting conversation, there was nothing to say. And on top of everything he could only use one half of his brain to think about this, because the other was concentrating on how nice it felt to walk hand in hand with Hermione. He had been really thick not to realize how he felt for her before, but now he knew he was not going to lose her.

"There's a nice looking bar, perhaps we can sit there" Said Hermione pointing to a bar ahead of them.

"Sure, wherever you like" He answered, but he was a bit disappointed they had found a place so quickly; he didn't want to let go of her hand.

They entered the pub and sat in a table near the window. A waitress came along and handed them two menus.

"What would it be?" She said, rather aggressively.

"I suppose you don't have a beer, do you?" Ron asked Hermione hopefully.

"Sure, why not?" She answered seriously.

"You serious? I was just joking but…" He answered looking surprised, his eyes round and galleons but expectant all the same.

"Ron, I'm just messing with you… you should have seen your face" She answered laughing openly.

"You shouldn't toy with my emotions like that" He said pretending to be highly distressed, but he was glad she had made a joke, to see her laughing had calmed him and he was starting to be himself again.

"Are you going to order or not?" Demanded the waitress, her arms crossed.

"To sodas please" Said Ron sheepishly. However, the moments she was gone, he started laughing too. Ron might be coming back to normal, but Hermione was acting very strangely indeed.

"So Mr. Weasley, were you planning to get me drunk?" She asked giving a seductive tone to her voice he had never heard there before, but that he rather liked.

"That was the idea, too bad you discovered it before I could even try" He said, playing along.

"And why would you want to do such a thing?" Inquired Hermione, faking an innocent look.

"So that you would confess the uncontrollable passion you feel for my freckles?"

Hermione snorted loudly and Ron grinned, the air was much more relaxed now and they were both really enjoying themselves. Ron had been afraid the afternoon would be full of awkward silences but the chemistry that had always existed between them seamed to have doubled that day and they were completely connected. He made jokes and she just couldn't stop chuckling loudly, until she ended up spitting a mouth full of soda all over the table because she was unable to hold the laughter.

And they also talked about serious things like their future and what was going to happen to them when they set off to pursue their carriers.

"Well, you'll have to pass you apparition test soon, otherwise you'll be spending a lot of money in airplane tickets" Stated Ron.

"How come?" Asked Hermione confused.

"Well, I'm going to be playing quidditch all around the world, and as you'll be my personal cheerleader…"

"So, I'm going to be your personal cheerleader?"

"Of course! Who wouldn't want the most beautiful woman in the world cheering after him?"

"Oh! with the cute little uniform and the pompoms?" She asked pretending to be excited about the idea. Although she had felt really fluttered with what Ron had just said, she knew that if she thanked him for the complement he would get all embarrassed.

"C'mon, deep down you now you love the tinny skirts and matching top. Now say it: Go Ron Go!"

"No way" Said Hermione, trying to catch her breath.

"Please?"

"No"

"Pretty please with puppy eyes?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but there are no enough puppies in the world to make me become a cheerleader" Ron look crestfallen but recovered quickly

"And how about a very, very sweet kiss? Will that convince you?"

"Well, that depends, a kiss from whom?" She said playfully, the seductive tone back.

Ron had started to lean forward when he heard a familiar unwanted voice calling their names.

"'Mione, Ron!" Yes, it was no other than Stephen Palmer. "Isn't this a coincidence? We bump into each other all the time" He said grinning.

"Oh yes, what a lucky coincidence!" Said Ron sarcastically, but it seamed that Stephen didn't catch it, because instead of looking affronted he sat down on one of the free chairs in their table.

"And where are the others?" He asked, looking straightly at Hermione and Ron could tell he didn't care where the others were, he was just trying to engage her in conversation.

"We got separated, they are walking around, you know, getting to know the city" She answered. At this Ron's ears turned red, she hadn't told Stephen she was on a date with him!

"If you ever fancy a tour 'Mione, call me. I know this town as the palm of my hand, come here every summer since I was two." Hermione opened her mouth to answer but Ron was quicker, he was not going to let this git get his date's attention.

"That's very considerate of you, but we've already seen most of it" He said acidly.

Hermione looked at him disconcerted but didn't say anything, she had just noticed that Ron's neck was turning red too and knew only too well that that was a dangerous sing, something was wrong with him, and though she couldn't think what, she decided not to argue.

"That's great" Said Stephen, and Ron noticed the disappointment in his voice, though Hermione didn't "Well, we I have to go now, but we should get together one of this days, you know, to have a drink and chat"

"That sounds nice" Said Hermione honestly. Stephen got up, smiled at Hermione once more and left, not even looking at Ron. The latter waited until Palmer was out of the bar to speak again.

"I could kill him with my bare hands right now" He said, his voice full of dislike.

"Why do you say that? And why were you so rude to him Ron?" Asked Hermione.

"Are you kidding me? Didn't you notice how he was flirting with you? He even asked you out for God's sake!"

"He didn't ask me out! He said we should get together, we: you, Harry, Ginny, him and me"

"Hermione, I can assure he doesn't want to 'get a drink' with Harry, Ginny and me… And why didn't you tell him we were on a date!"

"Ron, are you jealous of Stephen?" Asked Hermione bemused.

"No! Why should I be jealous of that big prat? His a stupid pretty boy with no brains"

"Ron, you are jealous! I can't believe it, that's so cute!" She said amused, he just scowled at her. "Ron, there is no need to be jealous of Stephen. I mean, his a nice guy and his going to be with me at medischool, that's why I'm friendly with him, but I don't have any feeling for him… You, on the other hand…"

"What?" He asked, a bit more aggressively than he had intended, he was still fuming about that Palmer guy.

"Well, unless I'm very much mistaken, ten minutes ago you were about to try to convince me to be your personal cheerleader" She said, mischievously. At these words, Ron's anger evaporated entirely, in fact, he looked happier that he had all day.

He stood up, walked to where Hermione was and extended his hand to help her to stand up too; then he wrapped his arms around her waist and look deeply into her eyes. Slowly he leaned forward and brushed her lips with his, Hermione moved her head upward, seeking his mouth and two seconds later they were wrapped in a tender and sweet first kiss.

When they finally broke apart, both of them were grinning rather embarrassed. She had placed her arms around his neck and was now playing with the hairs at the back of his head while looking into his eyes.

"Are you sure you don't feel anything for Palmer?" He asked awkwardly.

Hermione pushed herself closer to his body and kissed him again, but this time it was a more passionate and hungry kiss, he broke apart, gasping for breath, completely stunned at what she had just done. She didn't say anything, just looked at him seductively.

"Ok, ok; I believe you" He said grinning broadly "but I must warn you that if you ever do that again I might get carried away"

"Ronald!" He said reprovingly, ready to tell him off, but he interrupted her with another wonderful kiss.

**A/N**: So, how was it? Did it fill you expectations? Tell me, I'm dying to know! By the way, this is not supposed to be the end of this story, unless of course you want it to be, so please: review!

As always, I want to thank my faithful and wonderful reviewers!

**Leigh**: Thank you for saying so! I'm really glad you liked it

**I AM EOWYN**:o) I'm happy you loved it!

**Pyrolord**: Yes, they are my second favorite couple too!

**Emma-Lynn**: Oh, that review was so cute, with the emoticons and all. I'm glad you and the rest liked the previous chapter 'cause I wasn't very sure about it…

**suckr4romance81789**: Ok, there you have it, now what did you think of it?

**dancerrdw**: Thank you very much!

**Mental357**: Hehehehe Thanx!


	9. Innocent? midnight encounters

**A/N**: Yes, I've surprised myself but I was just inspired and didn't feel like doing homework anyway… So read, enjoy and review!

**Disclaimer**: If anyone thought I own the characters in this story or that I claim ownership over them I am very sorry to disappoint you!

**The first summer of the rest of their lives**

**Chapter IX: Innocent? Mid-night inconunters**

The ride back to the Weasley's house was a pretty quiet one, Mr. Weasley had asked them a few questions about what they thought of the town, which they answered awkwardly not having seen much of it, but he didn't push the matter. Of course all of them were keen to talk, but not in front of Mr. Weasley, nor their respective dates for that matter. However, it wasn't until after dinner that the boys and the girls were able to by themselves.

At the girl's room, both of them had changed into their pajamas and were sitting on Ginny's room, a large bag of chocolate frogs opened in front of them.

"Who goes fist?" Asked Ginny eagerly.

"Wait, you have something to tell too? Did something happen with Harry?" Ginny nodded grinning "Tell me everything!" Hermione demanded, taking from her friend the frog she was about to eat.

"It was so wonderful, he's so sweet…And a great kisser."

"Did he kiss you?" Asked Hermione surprised.

"Actually, I kissed him" At this Hermione's opened eyes turned into round plates, so Ginny started to tell her best friend but she and Harry had done from the moment the other two had left them, including how Harry's kisses were and what she thought of them.

"Well Gin, I don't think I needed so much information" Laughed Hermione when the little Weasley had finished her story "but I'm happy for you!"

"You can't imagine how I feel!"

"Yes, I can."

"Wait, did Hermione Granger, Hogwarts prefect, head girl, top student, future St. Mungo's director allowed herself to be kissed in a first date? That's something we never heard before."

"Shut up! It's not like it was the first time I talked to the guy and I kissed him."

"'Mione, the day you do that I'll run to find shelter because pigs will fly of their own accord. Now, seriously, tell me everything."

Hermione started retelling what had happened, but stopped when she reached the part of Stephen Palmer.

"Can you believe he was jealous of him?" She asked Ginny.

"Well, 'Mione, to tell you the truth I also think Stephen likes you… I saw how she was looking at you the other night at the disco and I'm pretty sure he was inviting YOU to have a drink, not the rest of us"

"You think?" Said Hermione doubtfully.

"I can't believe how dumb you are when it comes to boys who like you! Anyway, what did you do to stop Ron from hitting Stephen, 'cause his more than capable of doing such a stupid thing."

"I reminded him that he hadn't kissed me yet."

"You didn't!" Shrieked Ginny shocked

"Yes, I did" Answered Hermione proudly "and then I kissed him" She added, utterly enjoying the surprised look on Ginny's face, but conveniently avoiding the nature of the second kiss, after all she had a reputation to maintain.

"And what's going to happen now?" Asked Ginny.

"I was going to ask you the same thing… We didn't say anything. I hope it's not weird now."

"Na, I'm sure it's going to be fine… you are the cutest couple!" Answered Ginny reassuringly

Hermione was about to ask if Ginny and Harry were now officially going out, when they heard a soft nock at the door and Harry's head poked into the room.

"Ginny, could I talk to you" He said, whispering.

"Sure" strengthening up, but Harry spoke again before she could stand up completely.

"Erm, I was hoping that we could speak here, because nobody knows I came to talk to you and I don't want any of your brothers finding us alone in the middle of the night, no yet anyway." He said this, giving Hermione a meaningful look.

"Oh, I suddenly feel like having a glass of mil, or two" She said, correctly understanding what Harry had tried to tell her. She got out of Ginny's bed and went to put on her bathrobe (Ginny hadn't bothered) and left the room. Harry allowed her to pass and then entered the room, closing the door behind him. Ginny beamed broadly at him and patted the bed, inviting Harry to sit where Hermione had been.

Harry told Ginny that he had been talking to Ron about what had happened on his date with Hermione, and then her brother had asked her what he and Ginny had done.

"So I told him that we went to have some ice-cream, but I didn't tell him anything else, not that I regret what happened or anything is just that, well I didn't know what you wanted us to say" He finished anxiously.

"That's ok. So, what do you want us to say?"

"Well, the truth, but I don't know what the truth is."

"What do you mean?" Asked Ginny getting a bit anxious herself.

"Well, Gin, I really like, you are a great girl, and very beautiful too" He started.

"But?"

"No buts, I just wanted to know if you would like to be my girlfriend." Harry finished blushing crimson.

"Of course!" Cried Ginny, standing up moving forward and hugging him. "But, do you know what this means?"

"That I'm going to have you six brothers breathing down my neck, I know… but I believe, I _know_ you are worth it." Ginny was speechless, that was the sweetest thing anyone had told her.

"But we'll have to find the right moment to tell them, I don't' want to jeopardize me life even further."

Ginny laughed "Is your courage fading already?" She asked playfully.

"Well, that depends, do you know of any way to make it come back?" At this Ginny grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down towards her, kissing him warmly.

"That's a very good way" Said Harry grinning once they had broken the kiss. It took him a couple of seconds to realize that he was now resting on top of Ginny, on her bed while she was wearingmothing but a nightdress, he blushed and rolled to one side of the bed, placing on of his arms under Ginny's shoulders; she in turn, rolled over and hugged him too. She didn't look perturbed at the fact that Harry Potter had been lying on top of her just moments ago, on the contrary, she had a mischievous smile playing on her lips.

They stood like that for some time, but Harry was so comfortable that he soon began to doze off and decided to leave before he fall asleep. He knew Ron would get suspicious if he didn't return soon (he had told him that he was going to have a shower) and it wasn't a good idea for any of the habitants of the house to find them in such a doubtful position. So he kissed Ginny on the forehead and left the room.

Ginny didn't want Harry to go, but she didn't complain. Instead she got under the covers and hugged the pillow that now smelled like her boyfriend. "Wow" she thought "my boyfriend, Harry Potter is my boyfriend" and with that more than comforting thought she entered into a deep sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hermione, who had decided that she might really get something to drink as she didn't know how long Harry and Ginny would take, entered the kitchen and found Ron sitting at the table, helping himself to pumpkin juice, he had looked up when he heard the door opening and was now smiling at Hermione.

"How you doing 'Mione?"

"Fine, just thirsty" She said, sitting in front of him. Ron gave her his glass and stood up to grab a new one, that was something she hadn't seen coming: Ron had never willingly given up food or drink to give it to her.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you" Said Ron sitting back down "but I had a very good time today… you were really, stunning."

"I had a good time too" She smiled at him.

"What are you smiling at?"

"You!" She said making him blush "I'm just glad things are not weird between us, after what happened today."

"And why should they be?"

"I don't know, we never actually talk about how be feel."

"I don't think that's necessary now" He said winking "It's pretty clear that I like you, and you like me?" He finished dubitably.

"Of course I like you…But that's not what I meant, we've been friends for many years now I don't want to ruin that… and what will everyone think when they see us together? and, and" She stopped at the look on his face "Oh! I'm sorry to get all worked up and make things so complicated." She apologized gloomily.

"'Mione, it wouldn't be you if you didn't get all worked up about things like that. I love that about you! And I'll always be here to tell you to relax and enjoy the moment we are living." He rose and walked towards Hermione, sat in the chair next to hers and invited her to sit on his lap; he kissed her gently on the lips and the hugged her.

"'Mione, I'm the happiest man on earth right now… Let's not worry about what's going to happen tomorrow or what my parents think when they find out…Just be happy with me, ok?"

She ginned and nodded. He moved his face to kiss her on the cheek, but she was quicker and caught his lips in a fiery kiss.

"'Mione!" Exclaimed Ron, who was red from head to foot "I've told you what might happen if you continue doing that." She merely winked at him and run her hands through his hair.

"Hummm, baby, are trying to tell me something?" Asked Ron, his voice full of hope.

"No, I'm just messing with you"

"That's an evil thing to do to a guy, did you know that?"

"If don't like it I want do it again" She said in a playful tone.

"I never said I didn't like those kisses…"

"Then shut up and kiss me" She interrupted him, surprising herself as much as him.

TO BE CONTINUE

**A/N**: A pure fluff, useless chapter I know, but I thought this fict needed a bit of that, don't you? Tell me what YOU think!

And by the way: My beautiful and faithful reviewers: I LOVE YOU GUYS!

**Goblin monkey**: Thank you so much! And don't worry, that moment is coming soon.

**Jenn**: Thank you, I hope you like this one too… I'm glad you asked for more because I really like this story.

**Emma-Lynn**: You got your wish!

**Leigh**: I agree with you… and there is more jealousy on the way.

**Suckr4romance81789**:O) Thanx a lot!

**Dancerrdw**: Yey! Thank you!

**One With A Constant Sugar High**: Hehehehehe I don't think I've made nobody think before yupiii! I liked it!


	10. Problems in Paradise

**A/N**: I'm back, did you miss me? Did you think I had abandoned this story? No! Never! He he, anyway, I know it's been forever since my last update but here it is at last. Warning, this is not going to be a very long chapter, but I need to set the problem for the next ones, that hopefully will be up sooner. Anyway, read, enjoy and plz plz plz REVIEW!

**Disclaimer**: If anyone thought I own the characters in this story or that I claim ownership over them I am very sorry to disappoint you!

**The first summer of the rest of their lives**

**Chapter X: Problems in Paradise **

Hermione woke up next morning feeling blissfully happy. She got out of bed with the idea of going over to the boys room and waking Ron in a way he would never expect her to; it was not like Hermione to do that sort of things, but she had rather enjoyed her newly found attitudeof the night before andthought thatit couldn't hurt to keep it, at least to have fun for a change.

She put on her bathrobe but didn't change out of her nightdress, and tiptoed out of the room so as not to wake up Ginny, who was sleeping with a goofy smile on her face. The brunette suspected they would have to have a long nice chat about what had happened while she was in the kitchen with Ron, but surely it could wait till later.

She walk down the hall thinking she would have to stir Harry too as most probably he would be deeply asleep; but when he reached the door, learnt that she was wrong. Four different voices could be heard inside the room. She didn't want to eavesdrop on her friends, but the sound of her own name caught her curiosity and the better of her.

"C'mon Ron, we have a right to know what happened with Hermione yesterday" Said Fred in an exasperated voce. '_How do they know something happened between us? Nobody but Harry and Ginny knew it was a date, right?"_ Thought Hermione confused.

"No you don't. It's none of your business what 'Mione and I did or didn't do yesterday" Ron's voice took Hermione out of her trance.

"It's too, besides if it hadn't been because we dared you to ask her out you would never have done it. So you should be thanking us if you got a nice long snogging session with our favorite brunette" Answered George.

"WHAT?" Hermione's yell made the four boys jump. She had entered the room and was red with fury,but her eyes were slowly feeling with tears "How could you do this to me Ron! Ask me out and make me believe you liked me just to win a stupid bet? That's too low, even for the insensitive whatnot you are!"

"Hermione, wait… it's not like that, you got it all wrong" Said Ron desperately and he walked towards where she was, trying to hug her.

"I don't want to see you ever again Ron, leave me alone!" And with that she left the room, tears running freely down her cheeks now.

Ron was about to run after her but Harry grabbed his arm. "Wait until she calms down mate, you won't be able to explainanything toher while she is in that state"

* * *

Hermione, meanwhile, had gone out of the house to the beach, and was now sitting by the shore, with her knees between her arms, crying her heart out.

"How can I've been so stupid" She thought, punching the sand in frustration. And to think that only half and hour ago she had been the happiest woman on earth. She kept on crying for who knows how long, hating Ronmore and more by the minute;until she heard someone calling her, it was a male's voice.

"Leave me alone, I've told you I don't want to see you again Ron."

"Hermione? I'm not Ron, what's wrong, why are you crying?" It was Stephen, he had sat next to her and had put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Oh, sorry Stephen… I'm fine, it's nothing" She said, hastily wiping the tears of her cheeks and trying to smile, but falling horribly.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to… but something is clearly bothering you. Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine though" He said consolingly. She rested her head on his shoulder and took some deep calming breath to stop herself from continue crying.

After a few silent minutes Hermione mumbled a quiet "thank you"

"You have nothing to thank me for" He answered, patting her head slightly. She smiled at him.

Unfortunately, Ron had decided that enough time had passes and that he needed to tell Hermione what hadreally happened, so he went to look for her and found her at the exact moment Stephen had his hand on her head and she was smiling.

"Well, I see you found comfort pretty quickly" Said Ron acidly, and without waiting for an explanation he turned and started walking fast towards the house.

"I don't see why you shouldcare" She shouted to his back, her eyes bright with tears again.

"I take you are upset because you had a fight with Ron" Hermione just nodded "Well, I'm sure you can work it out, you seamed perfectly fine yesterday" At this last words the girl gave a loud sob.

"No, I don't want to talk to him ever again, for all I care he could jump off a cliff and die."

"C'mon, don't mean that… He is your friend, and you'll see that in now time you two will be inseparable again."

"No, I will never forgive him, never!" Hermione repeated stubbornly.

"Listen, you need to calm down, do you want to go for a walk?"

"Yes, I want to be a far from him as possible" She answered standing up.

* * *

Back at the house, Ron returned to his bedroom slamming the door behind him. Fred, George and Harry were still there, waiting for him to come back with Hermione hand in hand. They were, however, unpleasantly surprised to see that not only Hermione wasn't with him, but that he looked ready to kill someone.

"Ron, what happened? Didn't you find her?" Asked Harry worried but cautionsly, in case Ron decided he could be a suitable victim.

"Oh, I found her all right" Answered his best friend, in such a calm voice that made the other three feel even more anxious.

"Then, why do you have that face? Was she still so upset that she wouldn't listen to what you had to say?"

"No, she wasn't upset… She was perfectly fine being hugged by Stephen Palmer" Ron replied still in that calm voice that it didn't go with his expression at all.

"WHAT?" Asked Harry and the twins together.

"What you've heard. She didn't seam to mind what had happened, on the contrary she was laughing at something that idiot had just said"

"Ron, I'm sure this is a misunderstanding… You know Hermione and that doesn't sound like her at all" Said Harry trying to make his friend realize what he had just said.

"Well, may be we didn't know her as well as we thought."

"Ron, don't be stupid… It doesn't make any sense. Go back out there and talk to her" Said Fred

"I've told you, she doesn't want to talk to me because she's having a blast with his new friend" George opened his mouth to say something but Ron interrupted him. "Ifshe would have wanted to sort things out, she could have come after me… But I don't see her here, do you?" As he was talking to three boys who clearly had no idea how a woman's mind works, any of them could come up with a good possible explanation of what was going on.

"For all I care, she can go and marry that idiot… It's none of my business what she does from now onwards"

Everybody present knew that was the biggest lie ever uttered by a wizard, but they also knew that it would be useless to try to convince Ron of anything until Hermione went back and told them what really happened.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N:** Ok, that sucked… I know but I warned you! I just couldn't put the rest in this chapter because it would be endless. But I have a couple of things planned for the following chapters so please don't give up on this story… I promise to do my best in the next one… Anyway, as always, THANKS to me bellowed reviewers… you are the reason I sit in front of the computer and type… I LOVE YOU GUYS!

PS: By the way, could someone tell me what it means when in the story's summaries the author puts AU, cause I don't have the faintest idea what that is!

**I AM EOWYN**: I hope so too, can't wait for the two of them to be together, and to read t from our dear Mrs. Rowling (I know she's married but anyway) herself, cause our fanfics will be nothing compared to that LOL.

**Dancerrdw**: Thank you… sorry to disappoint you though, I'll try to update faster from now on, as I have a plot to disentangle again.

**One With A Constant Sugar High**: Hehehe I love fluff too, but usually reserve that for one-shots… I promise there will be more fluffiness at the end of this story, its inevitable you know.

**Leigh**: Well, there was just a taste of Ron's jealousy… there will be more! Jealous guys can be as cute as romantic ones, although things can get out of control…. (rolls its eyes). And yes, Harry is just the cutest… I wish I had him

**suckr4romance81789**: Thanx as always

**Emma-Lynn**: Wow! Thank you so much… Well, actually Ron hasn't asked Hermione to be his girlfriend yet, what he regrets terribly now as you can imagine… so, you'll have to wait to see what happens.

**Syd**: Thank you, I'm happy you like my fic so much… Don't worry I won't abandon it without finishing this story :o)


	11. The Snow Ball

**A/N:** Here I am again… you can't complain… I've updated really soon this time… Only because I have an exam on Tuesday and I don't want to study… but you benefit from this and me too because I love to write this story and to receive your reviews… So, you know what to do!

**Disclaimer**: If anyone thought I own the characters in this story or that I claim ownership over them I am very sorry to disappoint you!

**The first summer of the rest of their lives**

**Chapter XI: The Snow Ball**

Hermione had walked a few paces when she realized she was still wearing her bathrobe, so she dashed back inside, change at top speed into a bikini and a pair of shorts and scribbled a hurried note to Mrs. Weasley telling her she had met a friend and that she was going to spend the rest of the day with him. She was back at the beach before anyone could stop her.

"Wow, that was fast" Said Stephen looking appreciatively at Hermione's new outfit.

"Yeah, I didn't felt like chatting" She answered shrugging. "So, where are we going? Which direction I mean?"

"Well, if we go north we'll eventually find my grandparents house. I was thinking that perhaps you would like to spend some time there, to chill out, you know."

"I think that's a great idea." She said, particularly enjoying the reaction she knew Ron would have when he heard she had been all day with Stephen Palmer.

So they went. The house was a few miles away, so they had a long walk before reaching it. They talked all the way, about Medischool, how much they were both going to miss Hogwarts, N.E.W.T.S results, among other subjects. Hermione discovered that Stephen was really a very nice guy, serious but fun to talk to. It was true, he didn't make her laugh as much as Ron, but how wanted to think about that pratt now?

They arrived at the Palmer's house, where Hermione was received most friendly. Apparently everybody had heard a great deal about her from Stephen and were looking forward to meeting her, because of all the wonderful things he had said.

"Lately all he says is Hermione this, and Hermione that" Said Irving, Stephen's eldest cousin, making her blush "We were starting to think you were a fit of his imagination. I mean he made you sound so perfect, and it wouldn't be the first time. Did he tell you he used to have an invisible fiend hen he was young?" It was Stephen's turn to blush. Hermione noticed he didn't turn brick red like Ron, it was more a pallid shade of pink that could perfectly pass as a tan.

"So Hermione" This time she was being addressed by Mrs. Palmer "Stephen tells us you are muggle born like him."

"Yes, I didn't know you were muggle born. I mean I could have sworn you were al wizards."

"Well, half of us are. My grandmother is a witch, and two of her sons are wizards, but my father is a squib and my mother is a muggle."

"I think it's wonderful he found someone with muggle relatives, I'm sure you two can understand each very well, don't you?" Said one of the cousins, Hermione wasn't sure which, she was having trouble remembering all the names.

"Yes, from what he told us, both of you have many things in common, both responsible, hard workers who put much effort on your studies, etc" commented other of the cousins winking.

Hermione, as hopeless as always when it came to dealing with boy's feelings towards her, didn't get any of the hints the Palmers were giving her.

They spent a pleasant afternoon playing volleyball and doing muggle stuff. Hermione felt she had been transported to one of the summersfrom her childhood when she used to go to the beach with her own family. She had so much fun she almost didn't think about certain red-headed boy who wasn't worth even one of her thoughts. Of course the key word is almost, because from time to time his cute (scratch that, hideous) face popped up in her mind and she didn't seam to be able to stop it.

* * *

Time flies when you are having fun, and soon it was time for Hermione to return to the Weasley's. Stephen accompanied her back, even though she refused and said she had no problem to walk back alone.

"I took you here, it's only logical that I take you back, and I don't want to hear anything else ok?"

So they started the journey back, again walking through the beach by the shore. The sun was setting and it was a bit chilly, but it was a lovely view all the same.

"Are you cold?" He asked as he so her shiver in the wind

"A bit."

"Here, take my coat" He offered politely.

She wouldn't have accepted hadn't it been for the fact that she was a lot more than 'a bit' cold. Hermione couldn't help to think he was quite a gentleman, walking her back, giving her his coat; he was always courteous and sweet around her, unlike certain Gryffindor who seamed to enjoy disturbing her.

They were a few feet from the Weasley's house when Stephen stopped walking and turned to face her. Hermione felt she ought to say something.

"I had a great time, thank you… for everything" She said, standing in front of him but not looking at him, her stare was fixed in the sea instead. She might be clueless when it came to boys that liked her, but her sixth sense was extremely developed and told her that she didn't have to meet his eyes.

"It was my pleasure 'Mione, really!" He answered grabbing Hermione's chin and lifting her head towards him, forcing her to look at him. "Listen, don't let Ron get you…And if you want to talk to someone, you'll owl will know where to find me." Before she could reply anything, he kissed her softly on the cheek (but very close to the lips) and disapparated.

Hermione slowly made her way up the beach to the house, thinking hard on what she had seen on Stephen's eyes, on what he had said and done.

* * *

When she first entered the house, it appeared to be empty, but then she spotted Ginny's head on one of the couches. The youngest witch was reading, and only noticed Hermione when she sat next to her.

"'Mione, where have you been? I was getting worried. It's not like you to do this sort of things."

"I'll tell you, but first I want you to promise me that you won't say anything about your youngest brother, I don't want to talk about him, ok?"

"But why, what happened?... Ok, ok I promise I won't mention Ron" She added hastily seeing the expression on her friend's face.

So Hermione told her the full story, from waking up and hearing Fred to Stephen's kiss. When she finished the only Weasley girl had her mouth slightly opened and was staring at her with a mix of incredulity and indignation.

"I can't believe you didn't come to talk to me first… Really, anyone would have thought we weren't best friends."

"Well, I was upset and you were sleeping" Hermione apologized.

"Anyway… You got it all wrong, Ron didn't" But Hermione interrupted her,

"I've told you I don't want to here anything about that pratt."

"Well, he usually is a pratt, but this time."

"Ginny, seriously, I managed to have a great day in spite of everything. Don't ruin it for me, will you?"

"Ok" Agreed Ginny, thinking that she would have an opportunity to tell her what had happened once she had calmed down. "So, what about Stephen? Are you telling me you like him now?"

"No, well… I don't know… He is really sweet and kind"

"And hot."

"Gin, not helping! But yes, he is hot… And anyone could tell he is perfect for me, but it doesn't fell as right as it did with…"

"Ron?" Hermione glared at her, but she knew her friend was right. On her date with Ron everything had felt so natural. And today, although she had really enjoyed herself, there was something that had nagged her all afternoon.

"Anyway… I don't want to think about it right now… Is your mum mad because I left?"

"Nah, she said it was great you had met a friend and that you should invite him over sometime."

"Good! Although that is not going to happen, I'm glad she didn't get angry. And where is everybody?"

"The boys are playing quidditch and mum and dad went to Diagon Alley to 'cause they had some shopping to do."

"Great, then I'll go to our room to read a bit. I don't want to talk to anybody else right now."

"Do you want me to call you when dinner is ready?" Asked Ginny, perfectly understanding her friend's need to be alone.

"No, I'm not hungry. Thanks Gin" She said hugging her.

* * *

Later that night, Ginny tiptoed out of the room just as Hermione had done and dressed very similarly. A couple of minutes later she entered the kitchen to find Harry waiting for her. She blushed when he saw he was not wearing a shirt but only his pijama pants. She had to admit he had a very nice torso, and couldn't help but thinking that it was going to be a lot nicer after a few months in auror training.

"Hi babe" He greeted her, standing up and hugging her "I've missed you."

"Me too" She replied pulling him into a daring deep kiss. "Sorry, I've been wanting to do that all day" She said when the broke apart, both out of breath.

"Hehehe don't apologize. I thoroughly enjoyed it" Said Harry grinning "You know, if you keep doing that I will never tell your brother about us."

"Hmm, I don't think that's a good idea… If they find out by themselves… well I don't need to tell you it would not be a pleasant sight." Harry gulped. "Besides, I can keep doing that after they know." She said winking.

They spent and hour or so kissing and well, doing their stuff… and then suddenly Ginny remembered the second reason why she had told Harry to meet her there, (the first being obviously to snog him).

"Hey, we need to talk about Ron and 'Mione" She said breaking the sweet French kiss her boyfriend – she loved to think of Harry as her boyfriend- was giving her.

"Right, what did 'Mione tell you?"

"Well, that only half of what happened" He said when Ginny finished her recount of what Hermione had said.

"What do you mean?"

"Ron went to find her, and according to him she was hugging this Palmer boy. He is furious, more jealous than he was of Krum, and won't here to a word related to Hermione."

"She's taken more or less the same attitude… They are really perfect for each other, how is it that they don't see it?"

"I don't know, but we better do something soon, because this is like a snow ball and will only get bigger with time."

"Yes, I know… But I don't have any ideas. Do you?"

"Nop"

"Well, it's late… Perhaps tomorrow we can think of something" Yawned Ginny standing up, but Harry pulled her back down,

"I think there is time for one last kiss."

TO BE CONTINUED!

**A/N**: It's really late, so this is probably full of mistakes but I just couldn't abandon this chapter… I've added a bit of Harry and Ginny fluff for my faithful reviewers… I love you guys!

**Leigh**: Hehehe I certainly do! Thank you… especially for answering my question. And I have more jealousy from Ron in store for you!

**I AM EOWYN**: Oh yes… Life would be so much easier with magic! But I'm sorry to tell they will have to sort things out the muggle way.. at least partly ;o)

**Emma-Lynn**: You'll have to wait a bit longer for that… Thanks for reviewing.

**One With A Constant Sugar High**: Got your wish… by the way, I love the prhases at the end of your reviews!

**Syd**: Why thank you! There you got some fluff and as I've said Ron will be jealous for a couple of chapters ;o)

**suckr4romance81789**: Yes, I started reading it (didn't finish though) but I don't think is the same as this one… Anyway, thank you for answering.

**Dancerrdw**: Got your wish! Thank you!


	12. Wrong Thinking

**A/N:** I don't know why every time I want to post a chapter staff decides that they need to work on the page. :o( Anyway, this will be up as soon as I'm allowed to load it… I don't know what's gotten into me but I just can't stop writing this story… Enjoy and review! Please?

**Disclaimer:** If anyone thought I own the characters in this story or that I claim ownership over them I am very sorry to disappoint you!

**The first summer of the rest of their lives**

**Chapter XII: Wrong Thoughts**

Breakfast next morning was a quiet affair. Ron and Hermione were pointedly refusing to even look at each other, let alone talk. The twins felt a bit guilty at what had happened and sat whispering to each other. Harry and Ginny were both looking suspiciously tired and yawned their way through their eggs and toast.

By the time all of them were nearly finished, five owls entered through the kitchens window. Four of them were brown and carrying letters withthe Hogwarts' stamp; the fifth one was snowy white and had a short note addressed to Hermione.

For a moment all grudges and tiredness were forgoten as the three graduates opened their corresponding letters with shaking fingers. The long awaited N.EW.T.'s results were finally there. For Harry and Hermione this meant that their future was inside that envelope; and Ron had on his hands his life's sentence, because if he hadn't got enough passing marks, he would be killed by his mother. All in all, each of them was as nervous as they had been during their sorting ceremony, so long ago.

But luckily for them, they had all passed each and every one of the subjects. Harry and Ron had even got pretty high marks, too.

Hermione of course had gotten the highest marks in all her exams and attached to the reporting card there was a note signed by the head of the Ministry of Education, Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic congratulating her on her splendid performance during the examination and informing her that her results had awarded her a plaque to be placed at the Trophy Room at Hogwarts. Hermione's eyes were shinning with tears of emotion, the result of everything she had worked for the past seven years was in her hands and she had a shinning future ahead of her. Oh, her parents were going to be so proud of her! More than they already were.

Ron noticed Hermione was silently crying and stretched his arm to grab her hand, and she looked up smiling warmly at him. Harry and Ginny exchanged glances, both thinking the same, perhaps they wouldn't need to do anything after all; perhaps the arrival of such good news was what Ron and Hermione required to calm down and no they were going to be willing to sort thing out between them; perhaps…

But unfortunately, the white owl chose that very moment to remind the receiver of her letter that she was there and hooted softly bringing the four of them back to reality. Hermione dropped her gaze and took the note that was fasted to the owl's leg. And as she did this, Ron was able to read who the writer was: Stephen Palmer. Every bitter feeling he had had inside him since the day before return in full measure. He stood up moodily and without saying a word he left the room.

The brunette, who had obviously been reminded of what had happened twenty-four hours ago, ignored her former best friend and busy herself with Stephen's letter.

Dear 'Mione,

Hi! How are you? Have you received the results yet? Mine came last night and I passed all the subjects! I'm in! I'm sure you got in too… So write back as soon as you get your owl so we can go celebrating!

Love,

Stephen.

Hermione looked up from the note to find Ginny's quizzical stare upon her.

"Stephen passed all his exams too, so he got into Medischool as well" Explained Hermione.

"Oh" Answered her friend, this time looking worriedly at Harry, that was certainly not good.

"I'm going to write to my parents to tell them the good news, and answer Stephens's letter." With that she got up, carrying the two opened enveloped on her right hand and a piece of toast on her left one. The white owl followed her.

* * *

"What are we going to do now?" Asked Ginny to her brothers and secret boyfriend. 

"I don't know, but Ron will be furious when he learns that Palmer is going to be Hermione's school mate. And the worst part is that he will never admit how jealous he is."

"Ginny, what did Hermione say about Ron?" Asked Fred.

"Not much, she only told me what happened and wouldn't let me explain how things really are"

"Merlin, this is going to be tough!" Sighted George "I suppose we can lock them in the broom's closet and force them to listen to each other."

"That's not a good idea they might end killing each other, they are really livid this time… The only time I saw that much hatred in Hermione's eyes was when she smacked Malfoy" Said Harry.

"Well, they are both to stubborn to figure things out by themselves, so we'd better think of something." Said Ginny, resting her head on Harry's shoulder. Without thinking he stroked her hair kindly.

"Well, well. I know this is rough situation, but there's no need to get so close… Seriously, one might think you two are dating or something." Fred glared at Harry, who immediately removed his hand. But the twin's word had had a powerful effect on the couple and had made them both blush furiously, rousing suspicions.

"Why does the pair of you look so tired when the other two clearly had a long nice night sleep?" Asked George, eyeing the younger duo distrustfully. Harry and Ginny looked at each other nervously. It looked as though the time had come to reveal their secret.

"Well? We are waiting here…" Fred tapped his fingers impatiently.

"Ok, the truth is…" Said Harry, closing his eyes preparing himself for the blow "We've been dating for two days now."

Fred and George exchanged a most evil grin. "You know what that means, don't you?" Harry merely nodded, his eyes still shut.

"Dear twin, I think this calls for a brother's reunion."

"I agree, you and arouse Bill and Charlie… I'll wake Percy." Fred and George disapparated, leaving behind a shaking Harry and a bemused Ginny.

"In case I don't make it through this… I want you to know that I really enjoy my two last days as a living entity, Gin" Moaned Harry.

"Oh, come on! They are not that bad… Well, yes they are. But they like you, so I don't think they'll torture you that much."

Harry buried his head into his arms, and a few moments later he heard five soft 'pops' and found himself surrounded by five very serious looking freckled faces.

"Ginny, I think it's better if you didn't watch this" Said Charlie, rolling up his sleeves.

"Yeah, you are still young and innocent" Added Bill and after a brief pause he said, looking so menacingly at Harry it was scary "Aren't you?"

"Oh no, she is, she is!" Squeaked Harry trembling from head to foot. It seamed incredible, but the Weasley brothers could be even scarier than Voldemort.

The redheaded boys look at each other and burst out laughing. The boy-who-lived twice was not at all reassured by this least than expected reaction and his fright was even more pronounced on his face.

"Ok Harry" Said Fred once they had calmed down "We trust you, so we don't think it necessary to tell you that if you hurt Ginny you'll have us to answer to."

"And did you have to scare me to death anyway?"

"Of course, you should have seen your face. It was hilarious" Grinned George as his brothers nodded in agreement, still breathing heavily from the laugh outburst.

"But, be ware…There is always one of us watching" Said Percy solemnly "And six Weasley's are worst than a hundred death eaters."

"Guys, I really care for Ginny and I wouldn't dream of hurting her" Said Harry truthfully, taking her hand.

"We know" Said Charlie. "And now, as you are practically a member of the family you'll have the pleasure of preparing breakfast for your dear brothers-in-law."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ron had left the house and was sitting in the back yard, throwing pebbles and still fuming at Hermione and her stupid new _boyfriend_. Every time he thought of Stephen Palmer, he got a burning sensation on his stomach and wanted to kick whatever was near him. 

What did Hermione see in that guy? Not that he particularly cared what Hermione did or didn't do, but seriously, what could anyone see in him? He remembered Ginny saying how cute that excuse of a man was. Well, that fitted. Hermione had always gone for looks, there was Lockheart and Diggory.

That was a huge lie, and he knew it. But he just didn't want to accept that what he felt for Hermione was so strong that it was killing him to see her with someone else when only a few hours ago she was kissing him. It was so much easier to blame it on her, whilst if he had told her the truth from the beginning none of this would have happened. It was all very frustrating, especially knowing that he was losing her to someone who would be seeing her everyday at school; they would probably end up happilymarried and he alone with a cat.

* * *

At the girls room Hermione had sent both letters and was now lying on her bed thinking about what had happened during breakfast. It had been most confusing. She was sure she had seen something on Ron's eyes, something similar to what Krum's eyes used to show her while they had been dating. 

"You are being silly" He told herself "You just want Ron to like you, so you are imagining things."

What she saw in Ron, she couldn't tell. Well, he was cute, funny and kind, a great friend, but definitely not boyfriend material. He didn't know how to treat a girl "although during our date he could have fooled me". But he had just been acting. She needed to get over him soon, to avoid more pain and tears. And Stephen might be exactly what she needed to do that.

If Ginny was right, he liked her. And he was everything Hermione looked for in a guy: responsible, serious but not solemn, interesting to talk to, had a nice family and- although this was not that important- he was not at all hard in the eye. So what if she didn't feel chemistry between them? The spark could appear later, right?

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N**: Ok, I know there was no much action in this chapter… But I wanted to solve the Harry/Ginny situation before dealing with the thick of the plot…. I promise more emotions in the next one…But in the meantime I'll be waiting for your reviews!

And for those who always do it: A million thanks and a huge hug!

**I AM EOWYN**: I don't think Hermione agrees with you… I do though… Oh, and take it from someone older (well I suppose I'm older than you, I really don't know lol), you don't need a spell to know if someone likes you, just pay close attention to how he behaves ;o)

**suckr4romance81789**: Don't worry, someone will!

**Dancerrdw**: Thank you, as always!

**Emma-Lynn**: Don't cry… you'll make me cry if you cry… Thank you!

**Fredrocks**: I don't know if you continued reading, but if you did: Thank you!

**Guitarprincess**: Thank you so much!

**One With A Constant Sugar High**: He he he, THANK YOU. I fin your to be a good life philosophy. Keep it up ;o)

**40/16**: Tahnk you very muhc... I'm very glad you like my story... And I hope you liked waht I did with Harry and the Weasleys


	13. A set of memories

**A/N**: I'm back, did you miss me? I just can't tell you how happy I am with all the reviews I've received… And I wished I could have gotten this sooner to please my faithful readers, but I didn't have much time… Anyway, here it is now…Read, enjoy, make me happy and review! ;o)

**Disclaimer**: If anyone thought I own the characters in this story or that I claim ownership over them I am very sorry to disappoint you!

**The first summer of the rest of their lives**

**Chapter XIII: A set of memories**

Mrs. Weasley found that such wonderful news had to be celebrated, so she organized a little party for that night. The 'plotters', as the Weasley brothers (minus Ron) and Harry had named themselves, thought that this was the perfect opportunity to reunite their little brother with the brunette of his dreams, a.k.a. Hermione. It took them every ounce of wit they had, but they had finally come up with a brilliant plan to make the two fools see how much they care for each other.

Luckily for them, Bill had rescued from one of the pyramids a pensieve, (the goblins of Gringots didn't think much of the stone basin and they allowed him to keep it). There were many things to be done before that night. Harry and Ginny locked themselves in the boys' room and spend all the afternoon looking at pictures of their days at Hogwarts, trying to remember anecdotes and moments they had shared with Ron and Hermione. Fred and George borrowed Hermione's walkman and had a very interesting afternoon first trying to work out how the 'dam machine' functioned and then selecting the music they would need for their plan.

* * *

Everybody had something to do, because the oldest Weasley brothers were helping Mrs. Weasley with the preparation of the party, so Ron and Hermione had nobody to hang with. None of them wanted to interrupt Harry and Ginny, just in case they found them in an awkward position. And they knew Fred and George only to well to meddle with whatever it was they were doing. Of course, they weren't talking to each other, so to spend the day together was not an option. 

Hermione had written to Stephen telling him she passed all her exams, omitting the part of the plaque, and he had answered that they should go out celebrating. Hermione doubted before accepting his invitation, it didn't feel right to go out with someone when she had so strong feelings for another person. But the poor guy had invited her so many times, and then there was what she had decided only that morning. Hermione ended up sending him an owl that they could meet 'one of these days' in the same bar they had run into each other a couple of days ago. She knew it was going to be horrible to be with Stephen in the same place where she had first kissed Ron, but they didn't have to stay there. They could meet at the bar and then go somewhere else.

Then she went outside and spent the rest of the afternoon reading by the sunlight, listening to the pacifying sound of the sea. She was so absorbed in her book that she didn't heard the footsteps of another person who had decided to enjoy the bright summer day to catch up with his reading.

Ron step out of the house, 'Flying with the Cannons' under his arm, humming to himself. He didn't see Hermione until he was a few meters away from her. He stopped and considered the situation: She had clearly not seen him, otherwise she would have left right away, as the very least. He could either go back inside and find another place to read or sit on the other side of the backyard and ignore her. The former was not an option because the twins were making a racket with Hermione's walking-thingy and he had a very poor concentration capacity.

So he sat on the opposite end of the garden, his back to Hermione and opened his book. However, that was not a good position to read because of where the sun was. He turned and held the book up to block from view the witch in front of him. But as I said before, his concentration was very poor and, although he hated to admit it, Hermione's face was much more interesting than a book he had read at least a thousand times.

With a silent sight he put down 'Flying with the Cannons' and concentrated in studying Hermione. He had done this a thousand times while they were still at school, he knew her features by heart, yet it was never boring to look at her. She was frowning, that meant she didn't agree with what she was reading.

"Now she's going to bit her lower lip and twiddle with the end of the page" Thought Ron, slightly bemused. Two seconds later, Hermione's bottoms lip was being bitten by her upper teeth and her finger had found the end of the page.

"Blimey! I'm so stupid" Ron cursed himself "I could be kissing those lips instead of watching her from the distance." No matter what he said to the contrary, he was so deeply in love with her that he knew he would never get over it.

He considered for a second going over to where she was sitting and telling her everything he felt: that he was nothing without her, that everything had been a huge misunderstanding and that he would never ever hurt her again. However, after what he had done that morning, she would still be fuming and would refuse to listen to him. Or worst, perhaps she was over him now and was really dating the Palmer moron.

Ron buried his face in his hands in frustration. And he was so deep in contemplating his misery that he didn't notice Hermione getting up and going inside. Only when the sun was completely down did Ron look up to find himself shimmering in the chilly dusk air.

* * *

Nights found them all in the living room, chatting in small groups, enjoying Mrs. Weasley's cooking. She had really outdone herself this time, everything was just too delicious to resist. 

Suddenly the room went dark and soft music started to play. Fred ignited a filibuster star and levitated in front of him, the effect was that of a spot light.

"Ejem Ejem" He said, imitating a microphone tester "Ladies and Gentlemen, we- that is my dear twin and I- request you take your sits so we can proceed to the beginning of tonight's show." As an answered he received several quizzical looks, but then a path of fairy lights showed that the furniture had been arranged and all the couches and chairs had been placed in front of one of the walls, as if it was a theater.

Each person had a seat awarded, and surprisingly, Ron and Hermione were to sit together, right in the center of the row. Neither of them was too happy about this, but the twins didn't give them time to complain, because once everybody had accommodated him or herself, they stood facing the crowd.

"Dearest members of the family and friends" Announced George "we are gathered today to celebrate the culmination of Miss Granger's Mr. Potter's and Mr. Weasley junior x 5 educational carriers." Said George pompously, but it was crystal clear he was having a hard time keeping his face straight.

"And in honor of the occasion, we – with some assistance from other members of the family- (Hey!) Ok, with much assistance from some others members of the family, have prepared an anthology of their finest moments together." Hermione looked quizzically at Ginny, but the petit Weasley just shrugged and looked away.

"_Accio_ pensive" Shouted Fred pointing his wand at the opposite side of the room. Suddenly understanding what was going to happen everybody bowed their heads just in time to avoid being hit by the black basin.

"_Projectio_" Pronounced George, and the silver substance inside the pensive began to rise, forming a sort of cinema screen. Meanwhile Charlie, to whom the twins had delegated the task of operating the music, enchanted Hermione's walkman with the _sonorous_ charm so that the slow and romantic songs that the family pranksters had selected would be heard in the whole of the living room.

"_Reprocir_" Muttered Fred, and one by one all the memories that Harry and Ginny had put onto the basin appeared as if they were watching a home made movie.

When they saved Hermione from the Troll - That was very loyal of you two (Bill).

The chess game that McGonagall had transfigured to protect the Philosopher Stone – Wow Ron, how brave (Ginny). Hermione gasped when she saw the Queen hit Ron, and all the plotters grinned.

Hermione solving Snape's riddle – Clever, very clever (Percy).

Most of the adventures the trio had had, and a few that included Ginny, were shown; especially those in which Ron or Hermione had been very brave or smart or kind to each other. Everybody was having a good time, because the older family members didn't know half the things that had happened at Hogwarts during the previous seven years. And the targets of the plan were starting to get the point subconsciously, and every time the other appeared on the 'screen' they would smile automatically.

Everybody, including Mrs. Weasley, laughed when the images of Hermione hitting Malfoy during third year appeared. But Ron was the loudest and for the first time in two days (at least up to what she knew) looked straight at Hermione, smiling.

After each recollection passed, one of the plotters uttered a pre-planned statement, so as to lead their victims' thoughts to the other. And even Mrs. Weasley, who knew nothing about the plan, helped. For example when the memory of the Yule Ball appeared she cried "Oh my God Hermione, you look absolutely stunning." And when they saw the quidditch match against Revenclaw that awarded Gryffindor the cup, she exclaimed with a watery smile "My little boy, I'm soy proud of you" and Ginny could have sworn she saw Hermione nod in agreement.

Suddenly, Ron and Hermione noted that the new memories appearing were ones that they did not have. They were about them yes, but they were not in the memory. There was the conversation Ron and Harry had had after Hermione had gone to bed the night Harry had kissed Cho. One in which Hermione had asked Ginny, very seriously, "Do you think that Parvaty is pretty? 'Cause, it may be just me, but I think she has a common, insipid sort of face" (A/N: Remember that Ron went to the ball with Padma to the ball, and they are identical). A conversation that had occurred in the boys' room during sixth year when Ron had stated that he "definitely prefer brunettes to blondes and that there was nothing sexier than big, deep, brown eyes" (Of course Ron blushed crimson and glared daggers at Harry for showing that to his family and especially to Hermione). But the most powerful was the one after the Last Battle, in which Ron was lying unconscious in the hospital wing and Hermione, heavily bandaged herself was sitting in a chair next to his bed, grabbing his hand and crying silently.

The three women present were in tears by now, the memory lasted at least five minutes, but anyone could tell that Hermione had spent the whole night waiting, wishing, hoping that Ron would awake.

With that last memory, the 'film' ended. Charlie turned off the music and Bill turned on the lights with a flick of his wand. Mrs. Weasley blew her nose and went to the bathroom to wash her face. Her eldest sons stood up at once and with a subtle gesture to their father they indicated him that they ought to leave the room at that moment. Harry took Ginny by the hand and they too followed the rest of the family upstairs, leaving Ron and Hermione alone.

Ron leaned forward and whispered in her ear "'Mione, I never knew… you never told me, about that night." Hermione's cheeks were still wet from the tears, she gave a soft sob and then smiled sadly.

"I was so worried… I think that was the worst night of y life. Harry had already come round, but Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let anyone stay with him except Dumbledore. She closed the hospital wing and the only ones there were, apart from Harry and the Headmaster, were Ginny, you and me. I was supposed to be lying in bed, but I just couldn't stay still knowing that you hadn't recovered yet.

I thought your sister was sleeping, but she must have been awake that's how she got the memory into the pensive.

You must remember you woke up around nine in the morning; I spent ten hours in that chair, praying for you to open your eyes. I can't tell you what I felt when I saw you were awake and Madam Pomfrey said you were going to be fine" All this was said very quietly, Hermione had her stare fixed in an invisible point in front of her and tears were coming down her cheeks again.

"Why?"

"Why do you think? Because I cared about you, because I knew that my life wouldn't be complete if something happened to you" She answered, still not looking at him.

"You never said anything" He repeated.

"There was no need, you were fine and that was the only thing that mattered. I didn't stay with you all night because I wanted you to thank me later. I did it because I felt it. Because I…" She cut herself, she knew what she had been about to said, she felt what she had been about to say, she just didn't want Ron to know.

"I'm an idiot" Said Ron bitterly.

"Yes, you are."

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me and I blew it." He waited, she didn't say anything nor did she move. Was she willing to listen to what had really happened? He stroked her cheek, and she finally looked at him, but still silent.

"'Mione, I never wanted to hurt you…I would never do that to you…I didn't bet anyone I would ask you out, I did it because I felt it… But it is true that Fred and George gave me a push in the right direction." And he finally told her the whole story, she didn't speak while he was talking. "That's what happened. I tried to tell you, but you had already found consolation in Pa- I mean Stephen… And I don't blame you; he's probably a much better person than I am. I'm not mad at you but I do hate myself, and to be honest I really hate his guts."

Hermione was stunned. To anyone else the whole story might sound like a humongous lie, but she knew Ron and the twins pretty well and they were more than capable of doing such a thing. And Ron did sound honest and hurt. It was impossible for her not to believe him.

"Ron, you know I'm not going out with Stephen don't you?"

"You are not?" His voice considerably higher and more cheerful.

"No, and he did not comfort me in _that_ way." It was Hermione's time to tell a story, but the difference was that when she finished Ron had the biggest smile on his face she had ever seen.

"So, do you forgive me for being such a jerk?"

"Well, I've forgiven you so many times before that I don't see why not." She said ginning.

Ron hugged her so tightly Hermione though her ribs were going to crack.

"Does this mean you are going to enter the cheerleaders?"

Hermione's answer was to throw a pillow at him.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

IMPORTANT, READ!

**A/N:** Well, that was a long chapter… You can't complain… Anyway, I have something to ask you, should I finish this fic. in the next chapter or should I continue it? The thing is, I have some ideas but I don't want to push this fic and make it boring… So, it's your call… Please tell me what I should do!

And now, the usual thanks to my reviewers, did I tell you that I love you guys? Well, I do!

**40/16**: Yeah, I love them two… Especially Fred and George, they just crack me!

**Fredrocks**: Wow! (Can't stop grinning) but an awesome review! Thanx for all you've said ;o) I'd love it when people recommend me stories, you should tell me the author though… Oh, and sorry for the cliff hanger, I usually hate them too, especially when reading something, but they are necessary sometimes.

**I AM EOWYN**: Are you happy now? She knows he loves her, or at least that he likes her… Sorry about the stoker thing, I had a bad experience too, but is still something to tell your grandchildren ;o)

**Emma-Lynn**: You see, there was no need to cry, I didn't made you wait that long… although how knows what tomorrow might bring he he he (evil laughter)

**One With A Constant Sugar High**: I have a cat and I love her (She is called Fausta and is lovely)… it's just the stereotype of the old, single person that has a cat. I know she didn't date Cedric, but Ron was just being irrational, as many boys are most of the time winks

**suckr4romance81789**: I'm glad you liked the chapter, oh nad no problem ;0)

**Syd**: Thank you! I like your idea… I always wanted to have two guys fighting for me, until it happened and, well, long story. Anyway, if you people want me to make this story longer I might use your suggestion.

**Leigh:** Yeah, I'm bad to the boys, aren't I… but it's cute to see them suffer… not to much though!

**Dancerrdw:** Sorry, this time I couldn't do it sooner… hope you forgive me!

**Fred Potter**: Thank you! So happy you like my store, really! Well, something was done for Ron, but don't worry, he'll also do something to really get the girl in the end.


	14. What is well, ends well

**A/N: **I bet you all thought I had abandoned this story! Well, I'm back. I can't tell you how many times I sat in front of the computer trying to finish this chapter, but nothing whatsoever came to my mind. But it is finally here!

I had asked you whether I should continue this story or not, and to my great surprise and delight most of you told me I should. I can't express what that means to me. However, I've completely lost my inspiration for this, so I'll tell you what. In this chapter I leave this story closed and if my muse ever comes back I'll write a sequel. Is that ok? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this 'cause it cost me blood, sweat and tears to write it! So, on with it… and don't forget to review!

**The first summer of the rest of their lives**

**Chapter XIV: What is well, ends well**

Meanwhile, back at Ginny's room, the redhead and Harry were lying on her bed again. She had wanted to hide in the kitchen to listen to what happened between Hermione and Ron, but Harry thought it best to give their friends some privacy.

"Ok Potter, you've ruined my eavesdropping session, you'd better make this worth." Joked Ginny.

"Yeah well, I could make things interesting, but I dread to think what your brothers would do to me if they found us…"

"I was actually talking about a good game of exploding snap, but if you want to go down that path" Ginny grinned sexily at him.

"I'm serious Gin, I rather like my face the way it is now, and I don't need another scar" He answered nervously.

"You are so easy Potter, I'm going to have lots of fun with you." Harry glared at her, but he fully appreciated now that Ginny was also a Weaseley, with all the implications that had. However, two seconds later she was kissing him and he forgot all about her family household.

They broke the kiss some time later but remain in each others arms. The house was pretty quiet, what meant either that Ron and Hermione had worked out things between them or that one (most probably Hermione) had killed the other. In any case, neither of them wanted to let go of the other, and frankly, their friends were the last thing on their minds.

"I don't want this summer to ever be over" Said Ginny resting her head on Harry's chest while he stroked her head slightly.

"Me neither, I'm going to miss you so much Gin."

"Me too. It's going to be weird to go back to Hogwarts with none of my brothers or my best friend."

"And your boyfriend, right?"

"Well… I could always get a new boyfriend; you know I've always liked Colin."

"Oh great! I didn't know we were allowed to do that… Now I can tell Ron to introduce me one of the Tornados female players. I've always had a thing for Cassandra Valla. You know, the tall, blonde one… She has the most beautiful deep blue eyes, and that figure.

"Hey!" Protested Ginny, the tips of her ears turning red.

"I thought I was the easy one hehehe" Ginny punched him playfully in the arm. "I love you when you are jealous. Ginny stopped punching him, astonished.

"But did you just say?"

"I said I love you when you are jealous… What? Are you deaf or so-" He stopped in mid-sentence when he realized what he has just said and why she had reacted like that. He had not thought before saying those words, and yet they felt so right. Yes, of course… He had known it all along, only he had never stopped to think about it. He sat straight and turned to face her, leaned a bit towards her and gently stroked her chick. He looked straight into her eyes.

"Ginevra Weasley, I love you" He muttered softly, but still loud enough so she could hear his words "and I will always love you. This next year is going to be very difficult for me, and I'll be counting off the days until I can have you with me forever. I want you to know that I would never hurt you or betray you.

I promise I'll be waiting for you at the station on every Hogsmeade weekend; I'll even try to convince Dumbledore to allow me to go and visit you… And on you graduation day, I'll be there to take you with me forever.

And that Mrs. Weasley is a solemn vow."

Ginny was speechless, she had never expected this sort of declaration from Harry Potter. Yes, she had dreamt with it a thousand times, but she never thought it would come true. She just stared at him transfixed.

"Hum Gin, I understand if you don't feel the same, but you could at least say something." Harry was starting to get worried now. What if it was too soon to say that? Was he rushing things? Even worst, had he ruined everything? He had gotten carried away by the moment and what he had seen in her eyes, and now he had scared her.

"Harry, of course I feel the same. I've felt it ever since I first met you." She answered, her eyes shinning with tears.

"Why is it that women always have to cry?" Wondered Harry awkwardly.

"And why is it than men always ruin the moment?" Asked Ginny, wiping her eyes.

"Because we have the ability to bring it back." Harry reached for his wand, and with a swift tap he transfigured one of the pillows into a bouquet of red roses matching Ginny's hair.

"That was so cheese!" Whisper the girl, but she couldn't suppress a huge smile at the beautiful flowers.

"I know, but it worked, didn't it?" He ginned as she leaned forward to kiss him again.

"Oh by the way" The redhead cut the kissed and look at Harry seriously "I love you too."

* * *

At the living room, Ron and Hermione were busy making up for the lost time, and not exactly telling each other what they had done during the previous days. They were still sitting in the couch. Ron had his arms around her waist and she had lifted hers to hisneck and was playing with his ginger hair. His lips left her mouth and slowly made their way to her neck. She moaned softly as he kissed her soft skin. The heat was rising in the room, both could felt it, and a part of Hermione knew it would be wise to stop there and then. But Ron was very good at what he was doing and she was enjoying the situation too much to listen to her responsible self.

Their lips had made contact again, but now Ron was attentively moving forward, trying to make Hermione lie on her back. She knew what he was doing, he was testing up to where she would allow him to get. The problem was, where did she want him to get? She was confident Ron would never force her to do anything she didn't want to. But if they continued like that…

Hermione took one of her hands out of his hair and placed it in his chest, to signal that he should stop.

"Sorry" He mumbled ashamed.

"There's nothing to be sorry about" She answered simply, it was so cute of him to act like that. He was blushing scarlet by now, what made her laugh. But she stopped almost immediately, because he was looking into her eyes intensely.

"What?" She asked him

"Promise me you'll never leave me, I don't think I could live without you."

"Ron!" Hermione began to complain, but the redhead cut her.

"No, I'm serious 'Mione. I did a lot of thinking these days and although I was very angry- because I'm the biggest prat on earth, I know- I somehow couldn't stop thinking that if we didn't solve this and at least remain friends, my life would never be complete again. And now that I know you are not with Palmer and that you still care about me in spite of me being a jerk, I could never smile or laugh again if you left me."

Hermione was speechless. It seamed as though only Ron had the ability to render her without something to say. But those words were the deepest he had ever told her. In fact, that had to be the sweetest thing anyone had ever told her. The boy, man, in front of her was her best friend, she knew him better than anyone, and thus could tell when he was lying or exaggerating. However, his eyes showed her that he was being one hundred percent honest, and that they come from his heart and soul.

"'Mione? Will you promise me?" His voice interrupted her thoughts.

"No, I won't promise you that… I swear that I will never leave you and that will always be together."

Ron, who had looked down at her first words, grinned so widely that his eyes were reduced to two thinlines. He pulled her into a tight embrace, as if telling her that, even if she wanted to, he would never allow her to leave his side. And they would have remained like that the rest of the night, if Harry's voice hadn't brought them back to reality.

"Are you decent? Can we come down?"

"Harry!" They cried in unison.

"We take that as a yes." This time it was Ginny who spoke. Both of them walked down the stairs hand in hand. "So, are we sisters-in-law again?" She asked grinning at Hermione.

The brunette nodded, as Ron took her hand and kissed it.

"I have to tell you, it was a pretty brilliant plan. Who came up with it?"

"In fact we all did. The general idea occurred to me, but we all came up with the details and all of us help to put it into practice." Answered Ginny.

"I'm impressed."

"Well, you shouldn't underestimate the Weasley's capacity to plot. If we could bring the two of together, when you are about the most stubborn people in the world, we can do anything." The four of them laughed fondly at this.

* * *

Sooner that they would have wanted, the end of the summer came. It was the last night before they had to go back to The Burrow from where each of them would have to take a different path.

After dinner, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione went to the beach and sat one next to the other facing the sea.

"So, here we are." Sighted Hermione

"Yeah" Agreed the other three.

All of them had thought that they would give long speeches about what was facing them, how their lives were about to change and would never be the same. However, they found they didn't need to.

It was true that they lives were goingto becompletely different, but that did not mean that they were going to be bad. And as Harry and Ron put a protective arm around Ginny's and Hermione's shoulder respectively and the girls put their heads on the boy's shoulders, the same thought cross the four minds: they would always be together, no matter where they were. And their situations may turn upside, but what they felt for each other would never, ever change.

**THE END?**

**A/N:** So, that was it… did you liked it? Heated it? 'Please tell me! I really enjoyed writing this story, it did keep me going through some rough times and your reviews helped me a lot. So THANK YOU SO MUCH! To everyone who read my story, and especially to those who took the time to tell me what they thought about it and to advise me on what I should do… I LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU ARE THE BEST!

**Bubbles rule** 1: Hope you are satisfied with the Harry/Ginny part. I'm glad you liked my story, thank you for reading.

**One With A Constant Sugar High**: You are one of my most faithful reviewers! Hope I didn't disappointed you!

**I AM EOWYN**: So cute! There you have another happy chap! You too thank you for always reviewing!

**Dancerrdw:** I'm happy you think that… I'll try to write a sequel!

**Suckr4romance81789**: You were one of the only ones who advised to end it here… did I get it write? Please tell me!

**Emma-Lynn:** I appreciate the trust… keep tuned and I might surprise you! (I'm sorry I made you cry!)

**Christina**: Thank you!

**Syd**: There you go… all the fluff this store can bare! Oh, and I'll keep you idea in mind!

**Leigh**: I know it sound repetitive, but there is really no other way to say it: THANK YOU lol!

**40/16**: Glad you liked it, hope you feel the same about this one.

**Pyrolord**: Hmm, good I think? LOL

**Hockey Girl 89**: I'm sorry I can't follow your request, hope you like it anyway!


End file.
